


The Idea of Us (is stronger than we are)

by joankindom



Series: Already Where You Belong [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Phil Coulson is a Great Dad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>注释:	已退休的前纽约警察局警察Phil Coulson一直想要孩子，但这个愿望迟迟未能实现，直到一枚子弹几乎结束了他的警察生涯——还有他的生命。Phil现在已经恢复得差不多了，他住在一个远离城市的农场里，他欲为人父的梦想也马上就要成真了。<br/>但麻烦少年之所以是麻烦少年，这是有原因的，即使是最称职的新手爸爸也会忙不过来...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Idea of Us (is stronger than we are)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Idea of Us (is stronger than we are)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272924) by [Squeaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeaky/pseuds/Squeaky). 



“那么我们什么时候再去买马呢，Coulson先生？”女孩一边专业地刷着马儿的鬃毛，一边问道。

前纽约市警察局（NYPD）警察Phil Coulson停下了打扫马厩的动作，带着手套的手按在干草叉杆子的顶端：“我猜我刚刚买的这两匹已经足够了吧，Potts女士。拜托，请叫我Phil。”

她抬头对着他笑了，草莓金色的头发在透过谷仓敞开的门照射进来的阳光下闪闪发光。现在还是初夏，但他已经可以看到她脸上的雀斑变多了起来，散落在鼻梁两边，让她看起来比她的实际年龄（她马上就要十五岁了）还要年轻。他不禁回给她一个微笑。

“拜托，请叫我Pepper。”她用和他一样正经的腔调回道，然后大笑了起来，他听出了她语气里的戏弄，无奈地摇了摇头。在他住在这农场的一年里，他开始越来越喜欢Pepper。Potts一家是他在达确士县的这处郊外农场最近的邻居，Pepper从他一搬过来，就主动来跟他交好了。

她是他最终决定为这处农场空置的马厩添几匹马的原因，他为此放弃了原本游泳池的打算，改成了建一处户外围场和可以供马儿休息的谷仓。简单地说，他喜欢她的陪伴，而她喜欢马，所以这决定做起来其实挺简单的。

更复杂的原因是，在过去这一年时间里，她的存在让他想起了某些事情，某些因为妻子的早逝和三十年的警察生涯让他几乎忘记的事。

Phil真的很喜欢孩子。他一直想有属于自己的孩子。

他自顾自地笑了笑，叉起另一簇脏兮兮的干草，把它们放进了一旁的独轮手推车里。他确实很享受自己曾经的警察生涯，也知道自己作为NYPD警探的工作让他有所作为，但他并不为自己退休的决定感到遗憾。特别不会因为这个决定给他带来了许多其他可能而感到遗憾。他又叉起一束干草，哼了一声，皱起了眉头。

Pepper看向他：“你的肩膀还好吗？”

Phil转了转右手臂，因为感觉到自己右肩关节处的扭动而再次皱起了眉头。那颗结束了他警察生涯的子弹最终碎在了他的肩胛骨里，割裂了一处动脉，几乎让他丧了命，但他现在基本可以让手臂运用自如了，所以他猜自己也不能抱怨什么了。他已经很长时间没有特别注意到那处伤疤的存在了，虽然因为今天穿着无袖衫（因为天气太热了），那个伤疤清清楚楚地显露了出来。“没事的，”他说，“但我猜我的胳膊明天会很酸。”

“你需要拿冰敷一敷，”Pepper老练地说，转过来对着他，他在她那美丽的脸上看到了若有所思的表情，“你知道的，如果你雇我来全职照看你的马的话，你就不会因为打扫马厩而伤到肩膀了。”她一副老谋深算的样子，可惜被脸上灿烂的笑容毁掉了那副算计的表情，很显然她很满意自己的聪明。

他忍不住大笑了起来：“也许我会这么做的，Potts女士，我是说，如果你不会要价太高的话。”

“哦，你会雇得起我的！”她兴奋地跳了起来，惊得马儿喷出一口气，让她抖了抖，“我会做得很好的！我每天都会来打扫马厩，带Beauty出去兜圈......”她还特意拍了拍马儿的脖颈强调道，“带Ginger去围场，还有其他事情！”

Phil假装皱着眉头思考了一会儿。“每天打扫马厩，带两匹马去围场兜圈听起来对一个女孩子来说是不小的工作量，”他有些嘲弄地严肃说道，“我不确定你能不能胜任。”他当然是在说谎。他知道即使没有他的帮助，Pepper的勤奋和体力也足以照顾好两匹马。“万一我以后买来更多的马怎么办？”他摇了摇头，“你不可能照顾好所有的马。”

“这个嘛，我会有人来帮我的，”她自信满满地说道，还翻了个白眼表明自己知道他是在和她开玩笑，她转身重新面向Beauty，开始刷起它的肩隆，“所以即使你再买马，我也能搞得定。”

“我不会再买马了，”Phil马上说道，“而且谁说过我要帮你了？如果我花钱雇你的话，我可不会来帮你了。这样的话谁来雇我呢？”

Pepper笑了起来，轻快的、开心的笑声：“我不是在说你，我在说你的孩子们。”

Phil僵在了原地，把干草叉横放在了手推车上：“什么孩子？”

“你从领养机构带来的孩子啊，”她说，没听到他的回应，她转过头来看向他，“你知道的，有人在几个月前曾经来对你做过家庭情况调查？”

他眨了眨眼睛：“你怎么知道？”

“那位女士？Melinda？她在跟你谈过话之后在谷仓里找到了我，问了我大概一千个问题，”Pepper耸了耸肩，“她人看上去挺好的。”

Phil再次眨了眨眼睛：“你和Melinda谈过话？”

“是的，”Pepper说，“难道她没有告诉过你吗？”注意到了Phil呆愣的表情，她继续说道，“总而言之，她想知道你对我是不是友善，我对你成为一个爸爸的角色有什么看法，还问我你有没有问过我，你知道的，什么不合适的问题之类的。”她再次耸了耸肩，“没什么大不了的。”

他吞咽了一下：“你都告诉了她些什么？”

“哦，我说你是个恋童癖，还有我被你糟糕的脾气吓得要命。”她状似轻松地回答，被Phil的表情逗得大笑了起来。

“刷你的马吧。”Phil在Pepper响亮的笑声里嘟囔道。

 

 

Natasha

那辆车在Phil把最后一叉干净的干草垛放进Beauty的马厩里时停了下来。

“是谁啊？”Pepper对他皱起了眉头，把挡在眼前的一束头发拨到一边。她的手套在额头上留下一抹黑痕。

“我也不确定。”Phil喃喃着把干草叉支了起来，朝谷仓门走去，Pepper跟在他的后面。

他马上就认出了那辆黑色的SUV。他拿掉了手套，把它们塞进了后口袋里，双手叉腰等着不速之客从车里出来。

一个戴着一只眼罩、阴沉沉的高个子男人从驾驶座那边开门出来了。他的黑色长外套在腿边上打了个旋，停在他那双沉甸甸的黑色靴子边缘。和他一起来的女人也从乘客座位下了来。那个严肃的女人有着一头黑长发，穿着一身西装，她的打扮更适合出现在曼哈顿的董事会上，而不是这间波基普希的农场里。她下车后就去后座拿什么东西了。

“如果我早知道你们要来，”Phil摆出了他最柔和的表情，“我就烤一个蛋糕了。”

“我更希望你能先洗个澡，Cheese。”那男人回道，他阴郁的表情更明显了。

Pepper看了看他，又看了看Phil，瞪大了她的蓝眼睛。“你认识这个男人吗？”她低声问道。

那个男人三大步就消灭了自己和Phil之间的距离，把他拉进一个骨头都要被捏碎的拥抱：“很高兴见到你，Phil。”

“我也是，Nick。”Phil回抱了他。

“你认识这个男人？”Pepper用她正常的音量又重复了一遍。

“这个‘男人’，”Phil转向她，“是我的前上司和最好的朋友，NYPD副局长Nick Fury。”

“很高兴认识您。”Pepper冲Nick绽开一抹灿烂的笑容。

“我也是，”Nick严肃地向她打了招呼，“那么你一定就是那个Phil一直在邮件里提到的Virginia Potts了。”

“是的，先生，”她说，“但是我的朋友们都叫我Pepper。”

“哈，”Nick不置可否地哼了一声，转身面向那个和他一起来的女人，她现在已经站在他身边了，“我想你已经认识Melinda了。”

“嗨，Melinda！”Pepper笑了起来，冲她招了招手，Melinda也回了她一个笑容。

“很高兴再次见到你，Pepper。”

“May女士，”Phil握了握她的手，“很荣幸。”

“Phil，拜托，”Melinda冲他笑了，“我们认识太久了，早就不需要这种客套了。”

“你现在是我的申请管理人了，”Phil说，眼睛里泄漏出一丝笑意，“我正试图给你留下好印象。”

“你在很多年前就已经给我留下好印象了，那时候你还是‘特殊受害者’组（SVU）的探员，”Melinda说，“这正是我们这次拜访的原因。”

“我也并不认为你们大老远从纽约开车过来只是为了礼节性的拜访，”Phil说着低下头去看那个半藏在Melinda大腿后面的孩子，他瞪大了眼睛，在Nick和他的申请管理人之间看来看去，“这么快？”

他可以感觉到Pepper在他身边迸发出兴奋的光芒：“那是你的女儿吗？”

“她是一个特殊案例，”Melinda说着把手放在了女孩的肩膀上，看向Nick，“Nick会解释的。”

“两天前那个晚上的毒品突查，”Nick没说什么废话，“警员们在她母亲的尸体边发现了她。她的母亲死于服药过量。”他在Pepper发出一声小小的惊呼后继续道，“她的母亲来自俄罗斯。还不知她目前最近的血亲是谁，我们也没能从联系上的俄罗斯部门处取得任何帮助。”

Phil跪了下来，他现在和那女孩一样高了。“我为你感到抱歉。”他低声说。

“她今年十三岁，没有亲人，没有显示曾经接受过正式教育，她的母亲因为吸食违禁药物死亡，我们还不清楚她会不会讲英语。”Melinda摇了摇头，“她现在是我们‘最难安置’名单的榜首。所以我和Nick才会把她带到你这来。”

“让我们直截了当吧，她的母亲惹到了一些不怎么好的人，”Nick补充道，“把她带离纽约是个不错的主意。”

Melinda低头看向那个女孩，带着同情的神色，揉了揉她的后背：“她现在孤身一人，一无所有。”

Phil点了点头，眼睛还看着那个小女孩。当他提交领养申请的时候，他特意要求可以领养那些纽约领养机构认为‘最难安置’的孩子。那些因为年纪偏大，有兄弟姐妹，或是因为行为有问题而比其他孩子更难获得领养家长们青睐的孩子。那些比起更容易被一般人领养的孩子们更需要他的孩子。

女孩子动了动，她现在直直看着他了，脸上混合着一种奇怪的害怕又叛逆的神情。她长得非常漂亮，大大的绿色眼睛，苍白的皮肤，红得像血一样的及肩卷发。

“她好像不会讲英语，”Melinda在女孩没有回应Phil的哀悼时又重复了一遍，“她只会讲俄语，好吧，至少目前为止我们只知道这个。”

“该死的，”Phil低咒了一句，他抬头看向Melinda，觉得有些难以从女孩直勾勾的眼神里移开目光，“我一点儿也不会讲俄语。”他又重新看向那个女孩，声音放低，眼神也柔和了起来，就像他过去在SVU工作时和孩子们在一起时做的那样。“你好，”他说，“我的名字是Phil。”他边说边按着自己的胸口，然后特意指了指她，“你叫什么名字？”

女孩慢慢眨了眨眼，她的视线从他的手移到他的脸上，然后又移到Pepper身上，又收了回去，但是一直令人紧张不安地没有说话。

Phil抬头看向Melinda，后者耸了耸肩。“她和我们找来的俄语翻译之间的交流也不是很多，”她说，“但我们确实知道她叫Natasha。”

“你好，Natasha。”Phil说，冲她笑得尽可能地亲和。但是Natasha还是面无表情。

Pepper上前来，也在他身边跪了下来，把她脸上的一簇头发拨了开。Pepper淡金红色的头发和Natasha深红色的卷发形成了鲜明的对比，她开朗的笑颜和女孩封闭的恐惧表情也是一样。“你好，Natasha，”Pepper说，给了她一个灿烂的笑容，然后继续道，“Я говорю некоторые России.”

三个大人都目瞪口呆地看着她。“你说什么？”Nick的问话和Phil的“你会说俄语？”同时响了起来。

“是的，”Pepper说，就好像一个来自波基普希的年轻女孩的第一外语是俄语是这个世界上最自然不过的事一样，“我的奶奶是从俄罗斯来的。我小时候就学了点，在上初中的时候上过课。我觉得等我有一天成为某个跨国商业巨头公司的老板时，会很有必要掌握这门语言。”

Natasha现在看着她了，她绿得不可思议的眼睛因为Pepper的语言能力瞪得和她们身边的大人一样大，像漫画里一样。然后她突然迸出一大段话。

“哇哦！”Pepper用英语叫道，然后叫了句像是俄语的“讲慢一点！”因为女孩快得像闪电一样的语速减慢到了正常水平。

“她说，呃，她想知道她为什么会在这里。”Pepper说，专心地咬着她的下唇，“她想知道你是不是我的呃，叔叔？我猜她是说叔叔。也许可能是其他的。她想知道Nick和Melinda想让她做什么。”她说完看向Phil，蓝眼睛里突然浸满了哀伤，“她还想知道她妈妈怎么了。”

Phil闭上了眼睛，几乎要被Natasha的困惑和悲痛压倒了。他深深地吸了一口气，睁开眼睛。“告诉她，”他说，“告诉她她妈妈已经死了。”他说，“也许从这开始是最好的。”

“好吧。”Pepper说，又咬了咬她的嘴唇，一边想着怎么组织语言。

“翻译已经告诉过她这个了，”Melinda说，“我们没有瞒着她。”

“我当然相信你们没有，”Phil的眼睛没有从Natasha身上移开，听着Pepper有些犹豫地讲完了，“但有时候，你得多听几遍那个坏消息，才能真正地相信它。”

Natasha眯起眼睛，用力地摇了摇头，恶狠狠地用俄语对Pepper讲了几句话，听上去就不像是什么好话。

“她——她想知道她为什么会来这里，”Pepper又重复了一遍，“她想知道你是谁，想知道你是不是和那些去找她妈妈的男人一样。”Pepper咬了咬自己的嘴唇，有些困惑地看着Phil，“她用了一个我不知道的单词描述那些男人和她的妈妈。”

“没关系的，我们知道她的意思，”Nick说，他的脸色比平常还要阴沉，“请用你知道的最坚定的方式告诉她不是。”

Pepper重复了一遍Nick的要求，边说还边打手势，然后又讲了一串话，边说边依次指着Phil、Melinda和Nick。“我告诉她说你是她的新爸爸，”Pepper说，唇边带着一抹微小却骄傲的笑容，“这没错，对吧？”但是大人们都没有说话，所以她等了一会儿，补充道，“我是说，所以你们才会带她来这里，对吧？好让Phil可以当她的新爸爸？”

Phil舔了舔嘴唇。“告诉她没错，”他说，“告诉她，如果她想的话，她可以和我住在一起，看看我们是不是合得来。告诉她，我向她保证——”Phil说着把一只手按在自己的胸膛上，深深地看进Natasha的眼睛，想试着用他话里的真情实感说服她，“我向她保证，她在这里会很安全的。没有人可以碰她，或是试图带走她，或是对她做任何她不愿意的事。”Phil可以感觉到自己话里的真挚，感觉到他在看着她的时候，胸中溢出来的保护欲。突然，他意识到，这个女孩是他的女儿。那个他等了一辈子的孩子，“告诉她，说我发誓我会保护她的安全，誓死保护。”

“我觉得我翻译不了全部的话。”Pepper说。

Natasha看着他，她绿色的眼睛若有所思。“你说的都是真的吗？”她纯正的英语不带一丝口音。

“我发誓。”Phil说，微笑着看着她。

突然，Natasha就伸出双臂圈住了他的脖子，她这个拥抱带来的冲力让他一屁股坐到了地上。

“你真的想当我的爸爸吗？”她靠着他的脖子低声问道。

“如果你愿意的话。”Phil也低声回她。

“好吧，这比我想象得要好。”Melinda说着转身看向身后的车，“我去车里把文书拿出来。”

“这孩子竟然一直会说英语，”Nick敬佩地摇了摇头，“我竟然一点儿也不知道。”

“这真是太棒了！”Pepper兴奋地嚷嚷道。她也一屁股坐在了地上，咧着嘴看着Phil继续抱着Natasha。“那么，”过了一会儿，她说道，看向那辆巨大的SUV，就好像Melinda会带着另一个孩子出现一样，“你会有几个孩子？”

“是啊，Phil，你会有几个孩子？”Melinda也问道，她拿着一堆文件回来了，Phil知道他得一一签好字，寄给他的律师。

“我不知道，”Phil说着移动了一下Natasha，好让她继续靠着他，但又能看着所有人，“你的登记表里有多少麻烦儿童呢？”

Melinda和Nick对视了一眼，然后对上了他的眼睛，她的表情很严肃：“你想要几个？”

Phil叹了口气。“Pepper，”他说，“我想我们要去买更多的马了。”

 

 

“这可不是什么好消息，Phil。”

Phil深深地叹了一口气，揉了揉自己的鼻梁：“有多糟糕？”

Sam Wilson，Natasha的心理辅导师，意味深长地耸了耸肩：“还没到最糟糕的情况，但也不是我期望一个刚刚失去母亲的小女孩应该有的。”

Phil正坐在Sam办公室里的一个巨大的皮沙发上，Sam的办公室坐落在离Phil农场最近的小镇一条古朴主街道的古董店楼上。Natasha坐在等候室的沙发上，安静地看着一本杂志。Phil透过他留着的那条门缝里刚好可以看到她的侧脸。

“我看得出来，”Phil说，“她在家里绝对没有为此难过什么的。”

“她在这里也没有，”Sam说，“她很开心地谈论你，Pepper和农场，她的菜园和马儿们，但是她从来也没有提到过她的母亲。一次也没有。”

Sam是一个高个子的帅气男人，长着一张和气的、看上去就很坦率的脸。Melinda的一些同事们强烈推荐他，而Natasha之前也总是很乐意来这里。Phil没有问她太多关于他们的谈话，他想尊重她的隐私。他猜测她和Sam应该已经建立起比较好的关系了。

“我得告诉你，我觉得自己之前真是够蠢的，竟然觉得她这样的状态很好。”Phil说，“她很好相处，我猜我是不想仔细思考这背后的意义才会那么觉得。”

Sam耸了耸肩：“听起来很有道理。谁愿意自找麻烦呢？但是你肯定感觉到这背后有问题了，鉴于你把她带来这了。”

“那是因为她表现得太好了，”Phil透过门缝看着他，若有所思道，“我有很多和孩子待在一起的经验。一开始是我的侄子侄女，后来我在SVU工作的时候也碰到过，但是我从来没见过表现得这么好的孩子。至少我记不得了。”

“这是一种应对机制，”Sam说，“这孩子并不蠢，相反，她非常聪明。她知道她现在需要你给她提供吃穿住行，如果她惹火了你，这种保障就会消失。”

“我永远不会那么做的！”Phil表示抗议。

“我当然知道你不会，”Sam马上表达了自己的立场，让他好过了一点，“但是她不知道。在她的认知里，一旦她让你生气了，她就会被扫地出门。”

“上帝啊，”Phil低叹道。他抬头看向Sam，“我要怎么帮助她？”

“给她时间，”Sam说，“保持现状，在她最终决定不这么像个规范机器人，开始探测你的底线的时候，也一直要保持温和镇定。哦，这会发生的。”Sam在Phil露出那种表情时补充道，“一旦她开始有点信任你了之后，她就会开始让你讨厌她，就为了看你是否还愿意留着她。”

Phil深吸了一口气。“那我要未雨绸缪了，我猜，”他站了起来，“好吧，再次谢谢你，Sam，我们下次——”

“等一下，”Sam说，“我还有个东西要给你看。”

Phil重新坐回到椅子上。

“看看这些。”Sam说着递给Phil几张纸。它们因为主人不吝啬的厚厚一层颜料而显得有些黏腻。画上用上了蓝色、绿色、淡红色和黄色。夏天的颜色，Phil这么想着。

他抬头看向Sam：“它们看上去令人心情愉快。”

“没错，从表明上来看，”Sam说，“但这些画的意义并不止于此。你看这里，”他递给Phil另外一张，“这张是我在她还没来得及用颜料盖住之前留下来的。”

这幅画是用粗粗的黑色和红色马克杯画出来的，画上是一个躺在床上的半裸女人，两根手臂上都插着注射器。她大张着嘴巴，舌头伸了出来，她的双眼也圆睁着，虚空地瞪大着。从那女人手臂针管处滴出些血来，地板上有更多的血。这幅画面阴暗又怪异，和明亮的色彩没有半分关系。

Phil清了清嗓子：“这是Natasha画的？”

“是的，”Sam说，“我猜其他被掩盖住的画和这幅大同小异。象征意义很明显。”

“很强大，”Phil表示赞同，“就像她用阳光和快乐掩盖她母亲的死亡一样。”

“哦，是的，”Sam点了点头，“她知道她的妈妈其实已经不在了，但是她非常、非常努力地假装事实不是这样的。她用快乐的样子来掩盖。”

Phil吸了一口气，视线还停留在那幅画上：“我应该怎么做？”

“就像你现在做的那样，”Sam说，“给她爱，给她提供安全感，在她倾诉自己的感受时认真倾听，当事情变得糟糕起来时，保持和善，但是要坚定立场。”

Phil冲Sam微笑了一下：“我想我能做到这些。”

“我相信你可以的，”Sam也回给他一个笑，然后他的表情变得再次严肃起来，“还有一件事，主动问她她母亲的事情。”

“我之前没这么做过，”Phil说，“我不想让她难过。”

“我懂的，”Sam说，“但是Phil，”他说着指了指那几张看上去太令人愉快的画作，“我觉得这孩子需要难过一些，你不觉得吗？”

“是的，”Phil吐出一口气，“我想你是对的。”

 

他和Natasha正坐在厨房吃饭，两个人在房子附带着的小小早餐桌上斜对角坐着。

他们安静地吃着早餐，不说话也并不觉得尴尬，Natasha弯下脑袋，检查着自己盘子里不想吃的蔬菜。她的挑食算是让Phil有些松了一口气的正常状态。

没有比现在更好的时机了，Phil看着Natasha，在心里默默这么想着。“跟我说说你妈妈。”

她猛地抬头看他。她绿得惊人的眼睛里闪过一些让人读不懂的情绪：“你为什么突然问这个？”

“因为我知道她对你很重要，”Phil试着让自己就像随便聊聊一样说道，“我想要听听她的事情。”

Natasha耸了耸一边瘦削的肩膀，又低头去继续挑蔬菜了：“我不知道该说些什么。”

“这个嘛，”Phil说，“你可以告诉我她出生在什么地方？”

“在敖德萨边上的一个小镇，”Natasha的声音听上去像是已经把这个故事听了无数遍一样，“她在我的外祖父母去世之后就来到了美国。”

“这对她来说真算是长途跋涉了，”Phil说，想起了Nick说的，他们找不到Natasha的任何亲属，“一个人从那么远的地方过来。”

Natasha看了他一眼：“她不是一个人的。我在她的子宫里。”

Phil因为她专业的生理词汇笑了出来，在心里记着要在下一次见到她的科学老师Jane Foster的时候跟她说一下。“我相信你的存在对她来说意义非凡。”

“她说她是为了我才来美国的，”Natasha说着用手里的叉子戳了戳胡萝卜，“她不希望我在俄罗斯长大，像她那样。”

“她在这里的日子很艰难吗？”Phil是真的对Natasha妈妈的故事很感兴趣。

“我不是很清楚，”Natasha又耸了耸肩，“她从来都没有很详细地讲过这个。她只是说有些人并不是很好。”

Phil慢慢消化了Natasha的话，他停下了咀嚼的动作。她一直在用现在时态讲她妈妈的事。“Natasha，”Phil在把嘴里的食物咽下去后开口道，他的嗓子突然有点干，“你知道你的妈妈怎么了吗？”

Natasha抬头看他，她朝一边歪了歪脑袋：“和你知道的一样。”

“你觉得我知道些什么？”Phil说着慢慢放下了手里的餐具。

“警察去我们家的时候讲的那些话。她和医务人员去了医院。我在这里待到她的身体康复了，她就会来接我。”

Phil觉得他刚刚吞下胃的那份食物像是变成了冰块。“Natasha，”他低声道，“你的妈妈已经死了。”

她瞪了他一眼：“不，她没有。”

“她死了，”Phil说，“她已经去世一个月了。她没有被送去医院医治。她的尸体——”

Natasha砰地把叉子扔到了桌子上，力道大到叉子都插进了木头里。“闭嘴！”

“我很抱歉，”Phil因为自己现在在做的事快要心碎了，“我很抱歉，Natasha，但是她已经死了。”

“闭嘴！”Natasha尖叫起来，从桌子边一下站了起来，盘子和椅子一起被带到了地上。没多久，他就听到了她房间的门被用力地关上了，窗户玻璃都震了震。

“进展得很顺利。”Phil嘟囔着，去收拾地上的残局。

 

“已经过去两天了，”Phil对着电话那头的Sam说，“我该什么时候开始担心？”

“她吃东西吗？”Sam问道，“喝水吗？你有没有理由相信她也许会伤害自己？”

“吃的，喝的，我不知道。”Phil说，“我把吃的放在她的门外面，等几个小时后回来，那些盘子就都空了。她会在以为我不在的时候偷偷溜去厕所，还有几次，我在外面透过窗户看到她在厨房，所以没错，她吃东西。也许不是很多，但她没有饿着。”

“这很不错，”Sam说，“那么她会自残吗？”

“我不清楚，”Phil说，“我是说，我觉得不会。我希望不会。但是我怎么知道呢？”

“她还在吃东西，这是个好的信号，”Sam说，“而且她并没有试图离家出走，这也是好的信号。很显然，她觉得和你待在一起很安全，即使她气你把真相告诉了她。”

“我不在乎她是不是在生我的气，”Phil说，皱起了眉头，尽管Sam看不到，“好吧，我在乎。但是我只是希望她一切都好。”

“我知道你在乎，”Sam说，“她完全是你的首要考虑，但是如果我们爱着的人对我们也抱有同样的爱意的话，那感觉总是好的。”

Phil眨了眨眼睛：“你觉得我爱她？”

“你不爱她吗？”

“不，”Phil说，感觉到了话里的真情实意，“不，我当然爱她。我非常爱她。”

“那就给她一点时间，”Sam说，“会没事的。”

“好吧，”Phil回道，“Sam？谢谢你。”

“这就是你要付一大笔钱给我的原因啊，Coulson。”Sam说。

 

那天晚上，Phil去敲了她房间的门：“Natasha？晚饭好了。”

“我不饿！”

“听到你的声音真高兴，”Phil说，听到她的声音确实让他松了一口气，即使她是在生气地对他吼也一样，“我很想念你。”

“走开！”

“我知道你饿了，”Phil在门外说，“我也不能想象知道你的母亲已经去世会令你有多难过。但是你在房间里待着也不会觉得好受一点的。我希望你能出来。”

门内传来了一声什么东西沉重地砸在门板上的声音，像是一只靴子。

Phil叹了一口气：“我非常想安慰你，Natasha。你能让我进去吗？”

“不能！”她尖叫道。

“好吧，”Phil说，“那我就把你的晚餐放在门外面了，好吗？”

没有回应。

 

Phil第二天早上又试了试。

“我做了煎饼。”

“我讨厌煎饼！”Natasha吼道。然后是什么东西撞到门上，又反弹回去的声音，然后又是东西撞到门上的声音。

“ 还有巧克力碎片，你最喜欢的。”

“我讨厌煎饼！我讨厌你！”

“我就把它们放在门口了。”他把托盘放下了。

 

中午的时候，他在门外边留下了一个三明治和一些水果，然后就开车去了镇上，他得清清脑子。他最后去了超市，发现自己正在往购物车里放Natasha最喜欢的食物。在玩具的架子上，有一个可爱的小马填充玩偶，他也把它放进购物车里了。

“你不能通过贿赂她让她脱离痛苦。”Phil低声自言自语道，但他还是买了那个小马。

 

Phil又去敲了她的门。“已经过去三天了，Natasha。我真的觉得你是时候该出来了。”他一边说着一边把玩着手里的玩偶。

门那边没有声音。

“你现在很难过，”Phil说，“你也许在因为你妈妈丢下你一个人就这么死了而感到痛苦和愤怒。”他因为那个‘一个人’的发音而喉头一紧，他知道那是什么感觉。

他用脚把吃完了食物的托盘挪到了一边，坐了下来，直到后背抵到了门上。“我从来没告诉过你这个，”他说，“但是我以前结过婚。”他吞咽了一下，没想到即使过去了这么多年，他再想起Audrey的时候仍然会感到如此刺痛，“她是个很棒的女人。漂亮，聪明......她曾经在马里兰交响乐团担任大提琴手。”

门那边传来了一点儿声音，就好像有一个十三岁的小女孩凑到了门边。

“我从来都没妄想过像她那样的女人会愿意看一眼像我这样傻兮兮的巡逻警察，”Phil继续道，想到他们的第一次约会，他不禁笑了起来，他那个时候可真紧张，“但是她却注意到了我。我们结婚的那天是我这辈子最开心的一天。”

门那边又传来了一阵响动，然后是Natasha的声音：“后来发生了什么？”

“癌症，”Phil说，“我们结婚三年后，我们开始准备要孩子。她因为要做妈妈而非常高兴。她去医生那里做了个检查，确保她的身体状况适合怀孕，他们在那个时候发现了问题，”他把脸上的泪水擦掉了，想起了因为那个诊断而来的痛苦，“她很努力地与病魔做斗争，但它太强大了。两年后她就去世了。”

“你想她吗？”

“每时每刻，”Phil在门外说，“即使她现在已经去世了二十几年了，我依然每天都很想她。”

Phil感觉到他身后的门转动了一下，他在门打开一条缝的时候转过身去。Natasha就站在那里，从门缝里就只能看到一点儿的她。她看上去脸色苍白，精疲力尽，她的黑眼圈很浓，眼圈还红着。“我想我妈妈。”她轻声说。

“我知道你想念她，宝贝，”Phil伸出双臂，“过来这儿。”

“好吧。”她点了点头，打开门过来跟他一起坐到了地板上。他把那只小马玩偶放在她的大腿上，伸出手臂圈住她，把她按在了自己的胸前，在她开始哭泣的时候抱住了她。

“我妈妈死了。”Natasha抽抽噎噎地抱紧了玩偶，“我妈妈不在了，就只剩下我一个人了。”

“不，你不是一个人，”Phil反驳道，“你不是一个人。我在这里。我在这儿呢，我永远也不会丢下你的。”他把她抱得更紧了，把她像个小宝宝一样在怀里颠来颠去。

她靠着他的胸口又哭了起来，整个身体因为怒气和悲伤抖了起来。Phil就那么抱着她，让她尽情哭泣。

 

Clint

 

Phil无精打采地坐在不舒服的椅子上，双手撑着下巴盯着眼前病床上那个昏迷不醒的身影看着。

Melinda走了进来，站在了他的身后。她把包放在了地板上，一只手安抚地放在了他的肩膀上。

他抬头看了她一眼，又重新把注意力转到床上。“医生们跟你说了些什么吗？”

“只是说手术很顺利，除了一些并发症，他会完全康复的。”

“这真是好消息。”

她很大声地呼出一口气：“是啊。”

Phil又抬头看了看她：“但你听起来好像并不觉得这是好消息。”

“他被打得这么惨，甚至伤到了肝脏，脾也破裂了，Phil，”Melinda的声音干巴巴的，“他们那么用力地踩在他的胸口上，把他的肋骨都踩裂了，那些干了这些的畜生没把他的头骨打裂都算是一个奇迹了。也许我是太生气了，生气到感觉不出什么好消息了。”

他抬起手盖在她的手上，轻轻捏了捏：“我和你感同身受。”

“他才不到十五岁，”Melinda继续道，“但是却被认识的人打个半死。”她摇了摇头，“真令人难以置信。”

“他的生活并不容易，不是吗？”Phil露出一抹微弱的笑容，“看到他的档案时，我简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。”

“我知道，”Melinda的嘴角勉强翘起一丝微弱的弧度，“ 正常人谁是在马戏团长大的呢？”

“那些在十六岁前就成为神射手和马术技巧展示者的男孩们是，很显然。”Phil说，指了指另外一把椅子，“你想坐下吗？”

她摇了摇头：“我生气到坐不下来。”

Phil吐出一口气，像是一声笑声：“这才是我认识的那个Melinda。”

她也跟着轻轻地笑了出来：“我能坚持这么久都是奇迹了。”

“因为你真的很关心这些孩子，”Phil说，“是这个支持你坚持下来的。”

“听听是谁在讲话，‘专门领养最难安置孩子’的先生，”她戳了戳他的肩膀，“Natasha怎么样？”

“非常好，”Phil掩盖不住自己的笑容，“她和我请来的那些老师相处得都不错，也一直在农场上帮忙。你知道在我们房子边上开垦一块菜园是她的主意吗？她七月份刚开始干的时候，我不觉得那能成，但她可真有园艺天赋啊。她在菜园子里种上了很多东西，虽然我知道其实她并不喜欢吃蔬菜，可能连一半我们冻起来的蔬菜都不会吃——”

“听听你自己，骄傲的老爸！”Melinda扬起一抹促狭的笑容打断了他，“我在上次回访的时候看到了那个菜园，确实令人印象深刻。”

“她真的非常棒。”

“顺便问一句，她现在在哪呢？你带着她一起来的吗？”

“没有，她睡在Pepper家，”Phil说，“她们两个现在已经是好朋友了。她是个很棒的女孩，”Phil继续道，“坚强，有毅力......”他抬起头和Melinda对视，“谢谢你把她带来给我。我是真心感谢你的。”

Melinda拍了拍他的肩膀：“谢谢你收留了她。也谢谢你收留这位。”

“要是我们能在这一切发生之前就找到他就好了。”Phil转头看向那个还在昏迷的男孩，嘴唇抿成一条直线。

“至少我们现在能帮他了，”她说，“他现在很需要帮助。”

“我知道，”Phil点了点头，“没有接受过正式教育，也许根本就没有接受过任何教育，母亲在三岁的时候就去世了。被虐待成癖的酒鬼父亲养大，还有一个崇尚暴力的哥哥试图把他带上犯罪的歧路，在他拒绝之后还想杀了他。”他叹了一口气，“可怜的孩子。”

“是啊，”Melinda也跟着叹了一口气，她看向单人病房的窗外。现在还是三月初，窗外的景色看上去更像冬天而不是春天，晚上还是黑得那么早，气温也并不高，“天色已经不早了，我还得准备一堆文件明天给你。我得走了。”她把包从地上拿起来，又看了他一眼，“你今天晚上会来我们那吧？”

“不了，”Phil摇了摇头，“谢谢你的邀请，但我还是待在这里吧。”

“医生说他身上的止痛剂会让他睡一会儿的。”

“没事的，”Phil说，“我希望在他醒来的时候在这里。”

Melinda笑了：“你是个好爸爸，Phil。”

Phil也回给她一个笑容：“我希望Clint也是这么想的。”

 

十天后，Phil来接Clint出院。

“你准备好了吗？”Phil走进Clint的病房，那个男孩正站在病床边上，看上去等得有点焦虑不安。

他脸上的淤青已经退化成黄绿色的痕迹，鼻梁上的缝针也已经拆掉了线。但是他的右手腕上还绑着石膏，两根手指还被包在一起。但总的来说，他看上去比Phil第一次见他的那副昏迷、因为伤口而肿胀的样子好多了。

这男孩有种不同寻常的、粗糙的帅气，长着一双大大的灰蓝色眼睛，他的鼻子很显然在这次创伤之前就被打断过。他的头发是一种难以描述的灰棕色，也许在夏天，他的发色看上去会更浅些。他看上去一副不确定，却希冀的样子，那双大眼睛里甚至还有一丝幽默和乐观。Phil发现自己在不由自主对着Clint微笑。他非常确定他想要了解更多的他。

Phil看了看他身上穿的衣服。一条灰色的条纹裤子，灰色的毛衣，两件衣服在他身上显然都有些过大了，脚上是一双黑色的工地靴。靴子的前端还贴着一块胶布，很显然靠着它才能合在一起。

Phil眨了眨眼睛：“东西都带好了吗？”

“我没什么东西，”Clint说，手指漫无目的地在毛衣下端动来动去，“May女士给我带来了这身衣服，我就不用穿着一堆破烂回家了，”他停了停，“这不是我偷来的，我发誓。”

“我从没这么想过，”Phil一派轻松地回道，没让那因为Clint的回答而涌现出来的难过情绪显示在脸上，“但我希望你能有更多的东西带去农场，你知道的，可以让那里感觉更像是你的家。”

“除了马戏团，我还没在其他地方住过，”Clint说，“我不是很确定你会希望你的地方闻起来也像那个样子，所以，也许我什么都不带是最好的。”他因为自己的玩笑咧开了嘴，Phil马上就觉得自己不由自主地笑了出来。Clint的幽默很有感染力。

“那我要觉得自己很幸运啦，”Phil笑了起来，“但这会让我们的回程多了点内容。你介意我们在Target停下来去给你买点东西吗？”

Clint对他眨了眨眼睛：“你要给我买东西？”

“是的，”Phil说，“你知道的，像是裤子衣服和肥皂什么的。那些你会在新家需要的东西。”

“哦，好的，肥皂！”Clint叫了起来，他的笑容咧得更大了，“洗掉马戏团的味道。”

Phil大笑起来：“没问题。”

Clint也跟着笑了起来，但是很快就按住了自己的身侧：“啊，我的肋骨。”

“你还好吗？”Phil走到他身边，“我可以叫护士......”

“我很好，”Clint冲他挥了挥手，“只是有点酸痛。”

“你需要止痛片吗？”Phil手上有一包给Clint的东西，包括了还剩一半的瓶止痛片，还有一本小册子教你怎么护理脾切除手术后的伤口恢复，还有一本关于怎么处理他断掉的肋骨的小册子，以及第三本关于他的石膏和破裂的手指。对Clint来说，现在最要紧的事是有足够的休息，并且在完全恢复之前不要做任何剧烈运动。

“你需要吃点止痛片吗？”Phil说着去摸那个瓶子。

“我早餐的时候吃了一点，”Clint说，“应该可以支撑几个小时。”他用那双大眼睛抬头看向Phil，“那时候我们就该到家了对吧？”

Phil点了点头：“当然。但是我们得先去Target。”

 

事实证明，和Clint购物简直是不可能完成的任务。

也许‘不可能’不准确，Phil在试衣间外面等Clint的时候这么想着。倒不是说Clint很挑剔，而是他不愿意对任何事做出任何决定。他试的每条裤子都舒服极了，每件衣服都很好，所有颜色都很棒，这让Phil有些抓狂了。这孩子在三角裤和四角裤之间都没有什么偏好，这显然是不可能的。没有人会两种样式的内裤都喜欢。到了最后，Phil不得不扔了好几件黑色和灰色的三角裤和四角裤到购物车里，Clint的样子就好像他刚刚中了乐透。

Clint从试衣间里走了出来，上身什么都没穿（再一次的），只是穿着Phil挑给他的另一条牛仔裤。他的手术伤口在因为住院而变得灰白的皮肤上很明显，在试衣间昏暗的灯光下，他那因为被踢得太用力而导致肋骨破裂的淤青也很明显。Phil堪堪能控制住自己不因这个皱起眉头。

“那么，”Phil等了一会儿，没等到Clint对这条裤子的任何评价（再一次的），他只好开口道，“这条怎么样？”

“很好！”Clint毫无悬念地这么说道。

Phil在心里叹了一口气，挑剔地打量了一番这条牛仔裤。Clint因为在马戏团的多年生活而颇有些肌肉，但是他的个子不高，所以要找到一条他穿得进去，又不会显得腰围过大，也不会拖到地上的裤子还是有点难的。但是这条看上去好像还不错。

这可是个奇迹，Phil可不打算就这么放过去。“很好，”他重复了一遍，“就这条吧。”

“棒极了！”Clint笑了起来，重新回到了试衣间。

“你想要哪个颜色？”Phil问道，虽然他已经知道自己会听到什么答案了。

“都很好！”Clint喊道。

“当然是都很好了。”Phil嘟囔道。最后他买了五条，每种颜色一条，甚至包括一条水洗的，Phil发誓即使是在上世纪八十年代，这颜色也不算流行。当然了，Clint一如既往地非常愉快。

他们最后总共花了一个小时就搞定了足够换洗的衣服，以及Clint的盥洗用品。Phil本来还在纠结要不要带这孩子去买一双鞋的，但是到了现在，男孩的体力已经有些不支了，他不停地揉着自己的肋骨和小腹，好像在忍受着疼痛。

“你想要吃点药吗？”Phil在收银员给他们扫码的时候问他，指了指商场的饮水机，“我可以给你拿点水或是苏打。”

Clint摇了摇头。“我不能那么吃药，”他对Phil说，Phil看上去有点忧虑，“在医院里，他们都给我配苹果酱的。”

“该死的，”Phil嘟哝道，收银员已经差不多把他们买的东西扫完了，Target当然也卖食物，但是那要在商场的另一端了。他在心里纠结了一番要不要跑去拿一罐苹果酱，但是又改变了主意，“我们还有二十分钟不到就可以到家了，你觉得你能撑到在那个时候吗？”

Clint点了点头：“我没事的。”

 

他们出了商场，来到了过道旁。现在已经是三月中了，春天很快就要来了，但是天气还是有点冷，风也很大。Clint靠在购物车的把手上，看上去很凄惨的样子。

“给你，”Phil把自己的外套披在了Clint的肩膀上，“你和购物车待在这里，我去把车开过来。很快就好了。”

“好的。”Clint说，很显然他已经没有了一开始的热情。Phil一路小跑朝他的车去了，暗暗在心里责骂自己竟然觉得Clint会在刚出院后就有体力去逛商城。他现在就只希望能赶紧带他回家，让他坐在沙发上手捧热茶，给他足够多的苹果酱用来配止痛片，让他好受一点。

可惜的是这个世界并没有如他的意。停车场被挤得满满的，停车场上的人又都蠢得不得了，Phil花了将近十分钟才把车子从停车位开到了Clint等着的门口。

Clint待着的那角落多了一辆巡察车，现在，一名警察正双手叉腰站在他的面前。即使隔着两辆车那么远，Phil都能感觉到Clint的害怕。

“该死的！”Phil停下车跳了出来。

他刚好听到那个警察在问：“如果你的爸爸和妈妈都已经去世了的话，那么这些东西是谁买给你的？”

“我买的——”Phil大声喊着绕过了车前端，朝通往Clint的人行道上走去，但还是迟了一步。

Clint把购物车冲那个警察用力推了过去，像后面有魔鬼在追他一样没命地沿着商厦跑走了，Phil的外套掉在了他身后的地面上。

“该死的！”Phil追在他后面，“我是他的父亲！”他在路过那个警察身边时冲他喊道，没有回头去看后者是否听到了他的话。Clint在前面一个拐弯处拐了个弯，消失在大楼的那侧，Phil觉得自己胸腔一紧。如果他把Clint搞丢了......

事实证明他不需要担心这个。Clint在拐弯处几英尺的地方停了下来，背靠在墙上，吃力地喘着气，双臂抱着自己的小腹。

“Clint！”Phil一边喊着一边跑到他身边，把他拉进自己的怀里。Clint马上就靠在了他的怀里，Phil这才反应过来自己正跪在人行道上，Clint半躺在地上，差不多全身的重量都靠在了Phil的胸前。

“你需要救护车吗？”Phil问他，听到了自己声音里的惊慌。他的儿子，他的儿子现在这么痛苦，但他什么都不能做。

“我没事，”Clint嘟囔着，他闭着眼睛继续道，“只是需要休息一会儿。”他绽出一抹微弱的笑容，还是没有张开眼睛，“那个护士说不要进行剧烈运动的话是对的。”

“真高兴我们吸取了教训。”Phil说，把他抱得更紧了。他们身边开始慢慢聚拢了一些人，Phil冲他们挥了挥手，快速地解释了一下Clint刚刚经历过手术，正在康复，没什么大碍。

那辆巡察车停在他们面前，之前的那个警察出来了。

“他需要救护车吗？”他问。

Phil恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“你该死的为什么要骚扰他？”

那个警察眨了眨眼睛：“什么？”

“你在质问他那些大包小包哪来的！”Phil依然很生气，“就好像那些东西不付钱就可以带得出来一样。你没看出来他受伤了吗？”

“哦，不，不，不是那样的！”那个警察反驳道，“从他的石膏我看得出他受伤了。他看上去好像马上就要晕倒了一样，我只是想问问他是跟谁一起来的，好让那个人赶紧带他回家。他说他的父母都去世了......”

“哦，”Phil说，“我很抱歉，他们确实都去世了，他刚刚被领养，他只是——”

“不，不，没事的，我懂得，”那个警察说，“你是他的爸爸。如果有人把我的孩子吓成这样，我也会很生气的。”

“他刚刚做完了手术。”Phil解释道。

“该死的，”警察说，“很抱歉我害你跑起来了。”

“对不起，我不应该跑开的，”Clint嘟囔着，睁开了眼睛，“很抱歉我用购物车撞了你。”

“没事的，”警察笑了起来，“我把你们的东西都放进行李箱了，免得它们被人拿走了。”他指了指Clint，“我们赶紧把他弄进巡察车里吧，别在外面吹风了。”

“没错，真是个好主意。”Phil说，和警察一起小心地几步把Clint扶进了后车座。

“棒！”Clint说，“这还有个笼子！”然后他皱起了眉头，“噢。”

“Clint，”Phil说，“我先让你和这位——”他看了看站在他身边的警察。

“Thawne警官，Eddie Thawne，”警察说，“我才来到镇上，刚才中央城调过来。”

“很高兴认识你，”Phil说，转向Clint，“那么我就麻烦Thawne警官陪着你，我去商城买点苹果酱来让你配着吃点止痛片，好吗？”

“我中饭还剩下一个布丁杯，”Eddie说，“你觉得那个可以吗？”

“布丁也很棒！”Clint叫道，声音几乎恢复了他平常的热情。

“是香草布丁，”Eddie说，“可以吗？”

“我相信Clint一定会喜欢香草味的。”Phil叹了口气，Clint同时叫道，“我爱香草！”

警官先生去后备箱拿他的布丁了，Phil蹲了下来，和Clint平视：“我知道你刚才吓坏了，但是你不能就这么跑掉。”

“以前每次我爸爸生气的时候，我都会这么跑开，”Clint耸了耸一边肩膀，有意地避开了和他目光对视，“我猜我是养成了这个习惯。”

“我相信这一招肯定帮你保护了自己不被你爸爸伤害，”Phil温柔地说，“但是你现在不需要逃跑了。逃跑没法解决问题，只会产生更多的问题，好吗？这就是一个例子。那位警官只是想帮助你，但是你在知道这点之前就跑掉了。”

“我很抱歉。”Clint喃喃道。

“就只是答应我下次你再感到害怕的时候，就在原地待着，等我来帮你，好吗？”

“我会尽量的。”Clint说。

“好吧，这么说也行。”Phil冲他笑了笑，开心地看到Clint也回给他一个小小的微笑。

“一份Jell-O香草布丁杯，来了！”Thawne警官说，很显然他特意等着Phil和Clint说完了话才上场的。Phil决定他要寄一封表扬信给波基普西警察局表扬一下Thawne警官，“还有一个勺子。”

“勺子？”Clint的眼睛里闪着笑意，叫道，“这真是太棒了！”

Phil翻了个白眼：“哈哈。”

 

 

Steve

 

“我真的非常感谢你能提供地方给我住，先生。”Steve说。他的双手紧紧攥着行李袋，关节都紧得有些发白了。

Phil转过去看了他一眼，然后转过去继续小心地把卡车停到农场宽敞的停车位上。通常情况下，他可以用正常的速度停车，但在刚刚经历了一个下雪繁多的冬天，又迎来了一个较往常相比要更暖和的春天后，渗进土地的积雪融得太快了，导致路面上出现了好些凹槽。要是他不想每次回家都像在进行卡车滑冰表演的话，他真的得早点用碎石把那些凹槽填起来了。

“你知道我不仅仅是想提供地方让你住对吧，”Phil边说边小心翼翼地绕过另一个坑，“我的计划是领养你。”

Phil用余光看到Steve咽了口口水：“是的，先生。”

Phil把那声叹息咽了下去。“我知道要接受一个新的家长对你来说肯定很不容易，”他说，“没有人可以取代你妈妈——”

“她已经去世了四年了，”Steve打断了他，他英俊的侧脸线条收紧了些，“我想我已经习惯她不在我身边了。”

“也许是这样的，”Phil说，试着让自己保持平静。不用心理医生在场他都能看出现在的局面让Steve非常焦虑，Phil最不想做的就是增加他的焦虑，“但我也很明白接受一个新的家庭，有一个新的爸爸，和两个新的兄弟姐妹并不是那么容易的事。”他终于把车在房子前面停了下来，熄灭了引擎，解开了自己的安全带，转过去面对Steve道：“但我向你保证，我、Natasha和Clint会尽我们所能让你适应得更容易些的。”

“我很感激，先生，”Steve说，“但你并不是过去几年来第一个跟我这么说的人，所以请原谅我暂时保留我的看法。”他蓝色的眼睛与Phil的眼睛坚定地对视着，他的肩膀挺得直直的。只有他仍紧紧攥着行李袋的发白的关节泄漏了他的焦虑，Phil知道他很焦虑。

“合情合理，”Phil表示赞同，“我需要的只是你给我们一个机会。”

Steve点了点头，但是他的注意力已经转向房子门口站着的两个年轻女孩和一个男孩了，很显然他们在那里等着Steve下车。Phil看着Steve，看他盯着他们看了一会儿，又重新转向他：“哪个是你的女儿？”

“Natasha是那个深红色头发的，”Phil指了指站在Pepper和Clint之间的Natasha。很显然他们三个刚从马厩回来，Pepper和Natasha的马靴都还没换下来。Clint和往常一样光着脚，虽然现在才五月，天气还不算太热，但他已经把上衣脱了，上身什么都没穿，手术留下来的伤疤很明显：一道笔直的、鲜红的切口疤痕从肋骨下方一直蔓延到肚脐上方，恰好把他紧实的腹肌一分为二。Clint对衣服有特殊的癖好，他喜欢穿尽可能少的衣服。Phil猜这是因为他在马戏团里老被逼着穿戏服的缘故，只要那并不会影响到他的健康和安全，也不会不体面，他也就随他去了。

Phil没有忽略Natasha刚好站在Clint前面，就好像已经做好了准备，要保护他不受到Steve可能带来的危险。

“另一个女孩是谁？”Steve问道，还是没有下车。

“那是Pepper，”Phil说，“她是我们的邻居。”至于Pepper和农场千丝万缕的复杂关系，Natasha最好的朋友、马儿的管理人、Phil的没有血缘的侄女，这也许等Steve待得久一点后，他自己就会明白的。

如果他选择待在这的话。在那一秒，Phil并不确定如果现在他打开卡车门，Steve会不会直接撒腿就跑，虽然他现在表现得非常镇静自持。

“Clint是你的儿子？”Steve继续问道，就好像Phil在把他从上一个寄养家庭接过来的时候没跟他解释过一样。他转头看向Phil，“他的肚子是怎么回事？我是说，如果你不介意我问的话。”

“Clint会自己告诉你那个的。”Phil说，Clint在他心情好的时候很外向，也很健谈。Phil很确定只要Steve发问了，Clint会马上告诉他他的伤疤是怎么来的。从他身上少得可怜的衣服可以看得出来，Clint并不是很在乎自己的隐私，相反，他还很自豪他的伤疤，认为那是他活下来的证据。

“好吧。”Steve说，透过车窗看着他们三个。

“你可以自己去见见他们。”Phil在Steve过了一分钟后还没打算动后开口道。卡车上的空调已经和引擎一起被关掉了，虽然现在还是春天，但没有空调的车里很快就热了起来。Phil有些坏心肠地想留下Steve一个人待在车里面，让他自己做心理准备。

“哦，好的。”Steve说，就好像他刚刚才想到还可以这样做一样。他吸了一口气，下了车。

“谢天谢地。”Phil轻声嘟囔道，很快跟在了他身后。

Steve站在了其他孩子前面，后背依旧挺得直直的，就好像在准备接受军队检查。“你们好，Pepper，Natasha，Clint，”他说，每说一个名字就直直地看着那人的眼睛，“我是Steve Rogers，Coulson先生说我要和你们在一起待一段时间。”

Phil因为Steve不由自主透露出的布鲁克林口音微笑起来，他把‘你们’说的像是‘您们’一样。他把手放在Steve的后背上，想借着自己的触碰传递出一些抚慰和安全感给他。

“我希望我们能让Steve在这里待得足够惬意舒服，舒服到他想永远留在这里。”Phil跟大家说，在他接到Melinda关于又有一个‘难以安置’少年想让他见见的电话后，这些话他就已经和他们三个说过了，在去接Steve之前，他又跟Natasha和Clint重复了一遍。但他知道，让Steve亲耳再听一遍会更有用处的。

虽然Steve看上去满脸的美国正气，又礼貌得不得了，他被放在‘难以安置’的名单上还是有原因的。事实上，还有好些原因，Steve不会笨到不知道这个。

“我们很高兴你来了，Steve。”Pepper用她的热情和自信破了冰。她马上就要十六岁了，已经和Steve差不多高了，后者差不多快6英尺（1.82米）了，而且还在长高。他们握了握手，正式得就像在开董事会议。

“你好，Steven。”Natasha说，她的一本正经和微微眯起来的绿色眼睛透露出她对于和Steve见面的紧张。Natasha对于那些她不认识的人总是很拘谨——几乎是有些害怕的拘谨。但一旦你了解她了，就能感染到她的在乎和幽默了。Phil把Clint一开始能适应这里全部归功于她，他那时候仍旧是多处淤青，还处于手术后的疼痛中，她马上就让他坐在了沙发上，在电视上放起了《海绵宝宝》，在开始的几天里，除了他的名字，她其他什么也没问。当Phil从谷仓里回来，看到Clint靠着Natasha的肩膀睡着的画面仍旧是他珍藏在脑海里的几个珍贵记忆之一。

他希望她能把这个魔力也用在Steve身上。

“你好。”Clint轻轻挥了挥手，绽开一抹灿烂的笑容。Clint和Steve的身材都差不多健壮，但Clint矮了Steve好几英寸，看样子也赶不上来了。营养不良以及童年时遭受的难以计数的虐待意味着也许他永远超不过5.8英尺（1.75米）了。根据Steve的身体健康资料显示，他的身体现在还在发育中，他将很轻松就超过6英尺。

“你好。”Steve跟Clint说，然后在他们四个人之间蔓延开一阵尴尬的沉默。Steve换了换重心，把他的行李袋抓得更紧了。

“Clint，”Phil在Steve彻底放弃，准备跑路之前开口道，“能麻烦你带Steve去楼上，给他看看那些还空着的房间吗？他可以选一间他喜欢的。”Phil当初选这个农场，主要是因为这里无边的土地，包括了几英亩的草地和更大的森林，像一把巨大的扇子一样围绕着房子。这片地产上甚至有一个池塘，还有一片野苹果林，但最吸引人的还是这个宽敞的屋子。Phil当初并不是存心买这么大的房子的，但它总共有五个卧室，这也就是说，除去他自己的一间，他还可以轻松地收留八个孩子，如果他们愿意两个人拼一间的话。在开始领养申请的时候，他没有认真想过自己总共想要几个孩子，但是在他领养了Natasha之后，他就知道了，一个还不够。他很高兴可以有足够的空间准备好给Steve。

“我自己的房间？”Steve满脸诧异，“我不需要这个。我不介意和谁共用——”

“也许很快你就得这样了，”Phil微笑着轻推着Steve往前门走去，他的手还放在他的背上，“但就现在来说，你不妨好好享受一下自己一个人的空间吧。”

“来吧，”Clint神采飞扬起来，显然很高兴自己被赋予了一项任务。他带着Steve穿过了前门，“我的房间是最小的，但是我很喜欢它，因为它很舒服，而且有很多阳光。你也许会想要靠近后面那间的第二大的房间。那是除了我的房间之外，光照最好的。”

他让两个男孩在他之前上了楼梯，来到了通往楼上卧室的短小走廊，让他们有机会熟悉彼此。他靠在走廊头上，听着Clint在带Steve参观二楼空间。

“......这是我们放毛巾和肥皂还有其他玩意儿——我是说东西——的地方——”Clint说着，伴随着他打开又关上浴室柜子的声音，“Phil还准备了多余的牙刷之类的，以防你没带或者什么的。”

“我带了牙刷。”Steve有些僵硬地说，就好像认为他会这么冒冒失失什么也没准备地就来是一种侮辱一样。

“那太好了！”Clint说，显然为Steve感到高兴。Clint出院的时候，除了自己的一双靴子，什么都没有，“别碰这些东西，”Clint接着说，“这些是Natasha的。这些都是Natasha的。如果你用了她的东西，她可能会干掉你。”

“为什么我会想用她的指甲油？”Phil可以脑补出Steve疑惑的表情。

“因为它很漂亮？”Clint说，“我喜欢那个闪闪发光的，如果我好声好气地恳求她的话，她有时候会帮我涂指甲。”

Phil因为Clint的直言不讳笑了起来。鉴于Clint是在一个马戏团里，穿着紫色表演服长大的。涂指甲对他来说也就没什么大不了的了。

“你不会因为这个被人取笑吗？像是你的同学们？”Phil可以听出Steve声音里的不可置信，就好像不因这个被取笑简直就是不可能的事一样。

“我们在家里学习，”Clint很愉快地回答，“Foster女士和Carter女士还有Odinson先生每天都到这里来教我们。他们没有人，Pepper和Phil也没有，他们都不在乎我有没有涂指甲油。他们为什么要管这个呢？”

没有人讲话了，很显然这是Steve在消化Clint的回答：“哦。”

Clint和Steve出了浴室，他们开始沿着走廊走去，Clint看了Steve一眼。

“这是Natasha的房间，”Clint在路过一个关着的，门上贴着用明亮颜色加粗的‘别进来！’和‘擅入者死’海报的房间时说，“照着海报上说的做，”Clint警告他道，“要是你没经过她的同意就进去的话，她会杀了你的。”

“她听上去，呃，有些暴力。”Steve说。

“是的，”Clint表示赞同，Phil可以听出他声音里的爱慕，“她棒极了！”

他们消失在另一扇门后面。“这里，”Clint作为一个天生的表演者，展示出了他所有的戏剧性，“是你的房间！”

Phil听到了Steve把行李袋放在了地板上的声音。“这——这是我的？”

“这个嘛，如果你想要它的话，”Clint说，“走廊那头还有一个房间，比这个大一点而，但是就像我说的，这个房间的光照是最好的。”

“这里的光照很棒，”Steve说，“我喜欢画画，那么......好的，这里的光照很棒。”

Steve喜欢画画，Phil想着，这个信息可没有记录在他的档案里。下次他去镇上为Steve买生活用品的时候，他得记得要去艺术用品商店一趟。他很确定Steve带着的那个行李袋里可没有画板或是铅笔。

“你可以随便选一张床，”Clint正在说，“所有的房间都有两张床，我猜这是因为Phil真的非常喜欢孩子。”

“那我就选靠窗户的那张床吧，”Steve说，他停了一下，然后又开口了，声音更轻了些，“Phil是个什么样的人？”

“他很棒！”Clint一下子热情起来，Phil控制不住自己微笑起来，“他从来都不会打你！就算你违反了规定也不会！他每天都给你吃饭，任何时候饿了都能吃东西，不是饭点也可以。当你某件事情做得好的时候，他还会表扬你。我真的很喜欢这里。”Phil的微笑随着Clint的叙述逐渐消失了。让Clint感到高兴的每一件事都是孩子们视作理所当然的平常事，他在心里暗暗发誓要对Clint更好一点，给他更多的爱和更多的鼓励，要更频繁地表扬他。要多拍拍他的肩，跟他有更多的身体接触，要是Clint乐意的话，甚至可以多抱抱他。上帝知道他可能这一辈子都还没有过太多的善意拥抱呢。

“那么——那么其他的呢？”Steve问道，“比如说，他介意涂指甲油的事吗？”

“他不介意的。就像我说的，”Clint说，“好了，你想去看看马吗？”

“那么还有其他的事呢？”Steve还在坚持不懈地问，“比如说，如果你是同性恋呢？”

Phil站直了身体，瞪大了眼睛。他原本以为Steve之所以会这么难被领养是因为他总是很容易就跟别人打起来，以及他过去的身体状况。他从来没想过是因为性取向的问题。他的档案里也完全没有提到这个。

“但我不是同性恋啊，”Clint说，很显然他没有领会到关键所在，过了一秒钟，“等等，你是吗？”

“这会是问题吗？”Steve反问道，声音里是Clint曾被提醒过的好斗的前兆。他朝房间走近了一步，随时准备着在两个男孩对话不顺利的时候介入。他并不知道Clint对于性取向的看法。在Clint和他们待在一起的两个月里，谁也没想到过这个问题。

“不会啊，”Cllint随意地回答他，“我在马戏团里的一半朋友都是同性恋，或是双性恋，或是泛性恋，或是其他的。”

“哦，”Steve回答道，Phil从他的这么一个音节里听得出他诧异地大大松了一口气，他一下子就放松了下来，这让Phil的心脏感受到了一丝疼痛，“哦，那很好。”

没有人讲话，然后Phil听到Clint开口道：“你在担心Phil会觉得这是个问题吗？”Clint也许没有多少文化，但是他有极其敏锐的直觉。他能理解到Steve没有讲出来的担心完全没让Phil感到惊讶。到了现在，Steve刚才的极度焦虑和他非常确定自己不会留下来的态度就容易懂得多了。

“那么，他会觉得这是个问题吗？”Steve问道，他声音里那种挑衅又出现了，“Phil曾经是个警察。我以为他们都讨厌同性恋。”

“你可以自己问他，”Clint说，“他就在走廊里。”

Phil脑海里出现了Steve吓了一跳的表情，他咧开嘴笑了。

“也许我会。”Steve说，他走出了房间，站到了Phil的面前，就像是一个准备好了面对一队炮火攻击的士兵。这个孩子真是太勇敢了！Phil在心里默默想着，他对Steve的尊敬又提升了一个等级。他不仅在才认识了Clint没几分钟的时候就向他出了柜，他现在还准备向Phil坦诚。Phil控制不住自己的笑意。

“你有什么想要问我的吗，Steve？”Phil随意地问道，就好像他完全没有听到他们的对话一样。

Clint也跟着从房间里出来了，正饶有兴趣地看着他俩。

“我是同性恋，”Steve开门见山地说，“我以前的一些寄养家庭对这个都挺有意见的。我想知道你对此是不是也有意见——对我——有意见。”

在Steve的坦白里隐藏着许多伤痛，Phil不得不花了点工夫控制自己的表情，才没让那突如其来的，对所有曾经让Steve觉得真实的自己很糟糕的人的愤怒体现在脸上。

“首先，”Phil说，“我非常骄傲你有勇气告诉我这个。”他对Steve笑了笑，看着他惊讶地张开了嘴巴，“其次，我对你的性取向，或是我其他孩子的性取向唯一在乎的是，你们能和一个待你们友善，给予你们值得的爱和尊重的另一半在一起，不论他们是男是女。”

“第三，”Phil在Steve开口前继续道，“你好像对我的角色有些误解。我不是你的养父。我打算成为你真正的父亲。你下半辈子的一个永久的、真正的父亲。”他朝Steve靠了过去，一直近到足以把手放到他的肩膀上，他看进了这个男孩的眼睛里，“我打算不久后可以领养你，Steve。如果你愿意的话。”

Steve重重地吞咽了一下，他的蓝眼睛瞪得大大的。“哦。”他冲Phil绽开一抹颤抖的微笑。

Phil也冲他咧开嘴笑了，觉得自己也松了一口气。多亏了Clint的帮忙，他和Steve总算有些关系上的进展了，这真是个不错的开始。

“看到了吧？我告诉过你Phil不会介意这个的，”Clint一副理应如此地表情说道，“现在你想去看看那些马了吗？”

“好的，”Steve还带着微笑，“我想去看看。”

 

那是九月份的最后一个星期，Phil正在他一楼的办公室里。那是客厅隔壁的一个小房间，带着飘窗，可以欣赏到后院的美丽景色，同时也可以让他在工作的时候也能靠近孩子们。

他正在打电话，计划着让人送来一些喂马的干草，然后他听到了一声愤怒的叫声，跟着是一个很响的东西碎掉的声音，接着是痛呼声，最后是前门被用力关上的声音。

“我得待会儿再给你打电话了。”Phil马上对电话那头说，挂上了电话。

“这里发生了什么？”Phil冲到客厅喊道。

“不是什么我们处理不了的问题，先生。”Steve说，Phil注意到他在不高兴的时候总会表现得过分礼貌，“我们没事。”

Steve和Natasha正站在房间的中央，就好像他们正被关在笼子里一绝死战一样。咖啡桌、游戏手柄和两杯很显然是本来放在桌子上的杯子被打翻在地。他刚才听到的东西碎掉的声音就是它们撞在地面上的声音。Steve的双手紧紧得握成拳头，他正在用力地呼吸着，就好像正在用尽全身的力气好让自己冷静下来。他的一侧颧骨上有一片红痕，就好像——

“Natasha！”Phil转向他的女儿，“你是不是打了Steve？”

她用俄语冲Steve恶狠狠地说了些什么，眼睛像猫一样眯了起来。

“说英语，Natasha！”Phil命令道，“我在问你们两个；发生了什么？”

两个人都没有回答。

“好吧，”Phil暂时放弃了他们，开始找第三个人。“Clint？”他朝Steve和Natasha身后看去，这两个人仍然在试图用眼光杀死对方，“Clint去哪了？”

“他在咖啡桌被打翻的时候跑掉了。”Steve说。

“跑掉了？”Phil重复了一遍，“跑去哪里了？”

“我不知道，先生。”Steve说。

而Natasha只是在瞪了他一眼之后又重新转向Steve。

Phil双手揉了揉脸。“好吧，”他让自己的怒气先压了下去，“我先去找Clint，在我去找他的时候，你们两个上楼去自己的房间里待着，直到我回来为止。然后我们再来谈谈，你们不会喜欢我们的谈话的。明白了吗？”

“是的，先生。”Steve说，大步穿过Natasha身边朝楼梯走去。

但是她在他走过她身边的时候推了他一把。Natasha今年十一月就要满十四岁了，她很苗条，还不到5英尺（1.52米），而Steve七月份就已经十七岁了，他很健壮，肌肉发达，个子超过了6英尺。她的动作本不应该对他产生什么影响，还会有点好笑，但是Natasha却出乎意料地很厉害，他们的武术老师把她教的很好。

Steve痛呼了一声朝后踉跄了一步，双手按住了身侧。

“Natasha！”Phil叫道，对她的行为感到不可思议。

“你不能拥有Clint！Clint是我的！”她冲Steve尖叫道。然后转身朝楼梯跑去。然后就是她的房间门被她用尽全身力气关上的声音。

Phil扶着Steve坐在了沙发上：“你没事吧？”

“只是有些喘不上气来，”Steve吐出一口气，“她比她看上去要有力气得多。”

Phil按住Steve的肩膀：“我得去找Clint了。你一个人会没事——？”

他的电话响了起来。Phil叹了一口气，把它从口袋里拿了出来。他看了眼来电显示，稍微犹豫了一下之后，用大拇指滑动接了起来。“Pepper，”他说，“我现在有点事在忙——”

“好的，”Pepper说，“但是我想告诉你Clint在谷仓里，他不知道为什么爬到了屋梁上。我想我得让你知道一下。”

Phil感觉自己稍稍松了口气：“他在那上面还好吗？”

“他看上去还可以，”Pepper说，“他什么也没做。就只是......躺在那里。盯着马儿看。”

“他为什么要跑到那上面去？”Phil还是忍不住问了。

“你等等，”然后是Pepper问他的声音，“他说他隔着距离能看得更好点。”

“他当然会了，”Phil嘟囔着，“谢谢你告诉我，Pepper。请帮我告诉Clint，他还可以在那上面再待上个十五分钟，然后他就得回到屋子里来。”

“我会的！”Pepper有些开心起来，很快地说了声“拜拜”就挂上了电话。

Phil吐出一口气。知道Clint现在很安全让他放松了一些，虽然他在农场里的这六个月并没把他一害怕就往外跑的习惯改过来这点有点令人难过。Phil在脑子里暗暗记了一笔，他得在Clint下次和Sam谈话之前把这个告诉Sam，好让他们两个能谈一谈。他自己也会跟Clint谈谈这个问题的，他会很直截了当地跟他谈的。

然后他在Steve身边重重坐了下去，看着咖啡桌。

“销售员跟我说这个玻璃是钢化玻璃，摔不碎的。”Phil看着玻璃桌面上的裂痕，“我猜他骗了我。”

“我对造成的损失感到抱歉。当然了，我会赔你的，”Steve有些僵硬地说，“但是你可能得有点耐心等一等了，鉴于我得等下一个寄养家庭做好准备——”

“什么？”Phil打断了他，感觉自己好像被谁甩了一巴掌，“什么？”

“我和你的女儿产生了肢体纠纷，”Steve还是用他那副过分正式的语调说着，“很显然这对一个寄养小孩是不能接受的举动。只有让我——”

“Steve，”Phil说，举起一只手打断了他，“别再说了。”

Steve眨了眨眼睛：“先生？”

“我永远也不会放弃你的。我永远也不会这么做的。你是我的儿子。”

Steve摇了摇头：“Coulson先生，你没必要这么说。我知道我自己有多难搞。我真的不介意——”

“Steve！”Phil厉声说，“我觉得你没在听我说话。我并不只想在你高兴、好相处或只是个单纯的孩子时想要你。我想要你，那个真正的你。”他把手放在Steve的肩膀上，“你是我的儿子。”

“但是我是同性恋，话还很多，我的身体还有那么多毛病——好吧，曾经有——我还经常会跟人打架——”

“不，不，”Phil晃了晃Steve的肩膀，“这些都没关系。所有这些。我不得不再重复一遍，我想要你。那个高大、帅气又花话多的同性恋男孩。”他用他那可以穿透人心的目光看着Steve，“我表达清楚了吗？”

Steve的眼睛有些可疑地闪了闪：“是的，先生。”

“过来。”Phil说，把Steve拉进了他的怀抱里。令他感到高兴又吃惊的是，Steve没有任何不乐意。

玻璃杯和咖啡桌的残骸被清理干净并丢进了垃圾桶里，游戏手柄和其他控制器放在了一起。Clint，Natasha和Steve坐在沙发上，看上去都不是很高兴，有些懊恼但又有些挑衅。Phil注意到Natasha坐在了Steve和Clint之间，让自己和Clint挤在一起，这样她和Clint是一边，Steve则一个人孤零零地坐在另一边。

“好了，”Phil觉得自己有点像坏掉的录音机了，“发生了什么？”

不出他所料，Steve和Natasha都没有回答。Steve盯着Phil的肩膀，而Natasha则全神贯注地看着她手里拿着的小马玩偶。出于他的断案直觉，Phil看向了Clint。如果他们中有谁可以被突破，那就是他了。

Clint舔了舔他的嘴唇，有些紧张地看向Natasha，然后又看向Steve：“没事？”

Phil吸了一口气，让自己冷静一点：“Clint——”

“都是Steve的错！”Natasha在Clint被攻破前叫道，“都是他！”

Steve脸上的表情气愤得都有些滑稽了：“什么？”

“是你的错！”Natasha转向他，“你！你邀请他一起玩电子游戏，跟他说笑，开玩笑！还用你的手臂搂着他——”

“我对你的男朋友没意思！”Steve叫道，“也许我是同性恋，但这不意味着我会喜欢每一个在我身边的男孩！”

“我不是她的男朋友。”Clint不知道在跟谁说话。

“他是我的！”Natasha冲Steve吼道，“他不是你的朋友！他是我的！”

“我可以当你们两个人的朋友......”Clint举起双手想安抚他们。

“够了！”Phil冲他们三个喊道，很满意地看到三个人都闭上了嘴巴。

“好了，”Phil说，“我想我大概知道是怎么回事了。Natasha因为Steve和Clint在一起玩而感到难过，然后发生了点什么，她最后就打了Steve。对吗？”

“你忘了提她跳过咖啡桌去揍Steve的脸的那一段了！”Clint的声音里带了过多的激情。

“所以这解释了为什么这个咖啡桌被打翻在地了，”Phil嘟囔着，看向Steve，“你还手了吗？”

Steve做了个苦相：“没有。”

“你应该还手的，”Phi说l，“如果有人打你，你完全有立场保护你自己。”

“我会保护自己！”Steve说，“但我从不打女生。”

“给你个建议，”Phil说，“你应该打任何试图伤害你的人，不管对方是男是女。”他又转向Natasha。“Natasha，”他说，“这是真的吗？”

“Clint是我的。”她嘟囔着，用大拇指把玩着小马的脖子。

“是的，”Phil表示赞同，“Clint是你的。他是你的朋友。但他也是我的儿子，是Pepper的朋友，也是Steve的朋友。也许有一天，他还会觉得自己像是你的哥哥。”Natasha看向Clint的眼神让Phil怀疑她对他的感情并不是妹妹对哥哥的感情，但这个他得迟一些时候再管了，但不管怎么样，他表明了他的观点，“我想说的是，Clint在很多人的生活里扮演着很多不同的角色。他可以爱你，爱我，甚至可以爱Steve。”他看向他的儿子，“对吗，Clint？”

Clint激烈地点了点头。“哦，是的。”他说。虽然他们俩之间的空间有限，但他还是设法在这仅有的空间里转过去面对着Natasha。“你知道我有多么爱你，”Clint的眼神让Phil突然意识到，也许Natasha并不是在单恋，他真的得对此做点什么了，宜早不宜迟，“像爱一个朋友，我是说。”Clint突然加了一句，“一个朋友。但是我也爱Phil，像爱一个爸爸一样爱他，”他迅速冲着Phil绽开一抹笑容，就好像中了乐透一样，“我也喜欢Steve。”他也迅速对着Steve笑了笑，但是比较羞涩，“但这些都不会改变我对你的感觉，Tash，”他说，“永远不会。”

“但是你更喜欢Steve，”Natasha哀嚎道，就好像她的心碎了一样，“他更成熟，还很聪明，长得也很英俊，而且他的电子游戏玩得比我好多了。要是你喜欢他了，你怎么可能还会喜欢我呢？”

“我不英俊，也不聪明，”Steve对Natasha说，“我没什么特别的。我只是一个来自布鲁克林的孩子而已。”

Natasha冲他眯起了眼睛：“你在取笑我吗？”

Steve坐了回去：“什么？我没有！”

“那你为什么要说自己不英俊也不聪明？”她质问道，“你从来没有听到过Carter小姐和Foster小姐对你作业的评价吗？你从来都没有照过镜子吗？”

Steve脸红了，看上去非常非常别扭：“呃。”

“这不是问题的关键，”Phil迅速插了进去，“问题的关键是Clint的心很大，大到可以同时爱很多人，Natasha。包括我，包括你，包括Steve。”

“没错，”Clint热情地点着头，“我可以爱很多人。我喜欢Steve，这是当然的！但我最喜欢的并不是他。”他笑着说，Natasha试探地回了他一个笑，握住了他的手。

“我也是，”Phil说，“我爱你们，爱你们每个人。非常爱。”他确保在说话的时候和每个孩子都双目对视了，他就这么和他们对视着，直到确保他们听进了他的话。

“好吗？”他问道，看向Natasha。她点了点头，看向Steve。

“我很抱歉我打了你。”她说。

“没关系的，”Steve耸了耸肩，咧开嘴笑了，戳了戳自己颧骨上有些发暗的地方，“我很久没被打得这么用力了。”

“下次当你不高兴的时候，”Phil跟Natasha说，“先试着讲讲道理。”

她点了点头。

“好的，”他又转向Clint，“还有Clint，”他说，等着对方的大眼睛和他对视，“我猜，当Natasha打Steve的时候，你一害怕就跑了。对吗？”

Clint垂下了眼睛：“是的。”

“你能不能告诉我为什么这么做是不对的？”

“因为我会走丢，或是受伤，”Clint一一列举道，“而且这不能解决问题。”

“没错，”Phil说，“那么下次你要怎么做？”

“待在原地，尽量记住我现在是安全的？”Clint抬起眼睛说。

“你是安全的，”Phil说，“你们在这里都是安全的。包括小俄罗斯职业拳击手。”他因为Natasha的咯咯笑声而笑了起来。

“我很抱歉我打坏了你的桌子，papa。”Natasha说着从沙发上跳起来去抱他。

“没关系，小公主。”Phil回抱了她，在她的头顶上吻了吻，然后放开了她。

她深深地吸了一口气，转向Steve：“我真的非常抱歉。”

Steve耸了耸肩。“虽然我是新来的，”他看着她的眼睛说，“但我真的没有想把Clint从你那里抢过来，我发誓。”

“我知道。”Natasha说。

“你知道的，”Steve说，“在我来到这里之前，我一直是家里唯一的孩子。我从来没有过一个妹妹。我想我喜欢有一个妹妹。”他握住她的手，“你觉得呢？”

“我想我也很喜欢能有个哥哥。”她说。

“干得漂亮，兄弟。”Clint伸出手拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“好了，现在我们可以继续玩马里奥赛车了吗？”

“不行，”Phil在Steve回答前开口道，“不准玩电子游戏。如果你们接下来一个星期里，没有人打架、没有人叫嚷对方的名字、也没有人冒冒失失地跑出去的话，才可以玩。明白了吗？”

“好吧。”Clint和Natasha哀嚎着倒在了沙发上。

“好的，爸爸。”Steve说，露出一个微笑。

 

“Clint，我可以跟你谈一谈吗？”

Phil自从在今天早些时候Natasha和Steve打了一架后意识到了Clint和Natasha也许互相有好感之后，他的脑子里想的就都是这个了。一小部分的他想就这么忽略掉算了，但更理智的那大部分知道自己必须得解决这个，而且越早越好。说Clint和Natasha的幸福取决于他们的这次谈话也不算夸张。

但话说回来，这也不意味着他们的这次对话就会有多轻松。

举个例子来说。Clint看上去就是那种在听了Phil的请求后就会焦虑得跑掉或者呕吐的人。即使Clint已经和Phil在一起愉快地生活了六个月，他还是不习惯在大人向他提出要求或请求后不以被毒打一顿结束。他坐在Phil对面的那张餐桌椅的一角，眼睛瞪得比平常还要大。十指开始在桌面上扭来扭去，这是他准备要落跑的一个前兆。

“你没做错什么，”Phil马上说，想试着至少减缓一些Clint的担忧，“我只是想问你一些事情。”

Clint咽了口口水：“什么？”

Phil向前靠去，让自己的表情平和又愉快。他之前思考过要怎么开始这次谈话，但事到临头，还是没有什么简单的办法。“我猜你和Natasha互相喜欢，”于是他就这么直截了当地开始了，“我说的没错吧？”

Clint一下子站了起来，快到椅子都被他带倒了。“我从来没有碰过她！”他大叫道，伸出双手像是在准备抵抗谁要给他的一拳，“我对上帝发誓，我一根手指头都没碰过她！”

“我从没想过你会这么做，”Phil在面对一个几乎就要歇斯底里的少年时尽可能镇定地说，“我没有指控你做了什么，Clint。我只是问了你一个问题。我保证。”Clint仍旧瞪大眼睛看着他。“Clint，”Phil温柔地说，“没事的。坐下来。”

Clint小心翼翼地把椅子扶了起来，坐了下去，在这过程中，他的眼睛一直盯着Phil，就好像随时等待Phil来揍他一顿。“我从来没有碰过她。”Clint又重复了一遍，双手紧紧抓着桌子的边缘。

“我知道，”Phil用和刚才一样温柔的声音说，“我知道你永远也不会伤害她的。”

Clint眨了眨眼睛，就好像在判断Phil这话的可信度一样：“那你为什么要问我是不是爱她？”

这下该轮到Phil眨眼睛了。Clint之前过的到底是什么生活，竟然会把爱一个人等同于暴力和强迫？“因为我觉得——不，我知道——你是那种即使爱一个人也不会伤害他们的人，”他说，“而且我觉得你就是这么爱Natasha的。”

Clint的额头挤出了抬头纹：“像一个妹妹一样？”

Phil笑了：“我不觉得你是像爱一个妹妹一样在爱她。”

Clint倒抽了一口气，低下了他的视线。“我很抱歉，”他说，“我曾经试着像一个哥哥一样对她。但是我做不到。我不是故意的。”

“我知道，”Phil把手放在Clint的手上，安抚地捏了捏，“如果能安慰到你的话，我也不觉得她把你当哥哥。”

Clint一下子抬头和Phil对视了：“真的吗？”

“真的。”

然后Clint就露出了闪瞎眼的笑容：“那真是太棒了！”

“那可以很棒，”Phil谨慎地表示同意，“但是你们两个都太年轻了，我很肯定Sam已经告诉过你了，你们两个都有各自的问题得先解决，才能准备好拥有一段成年式的感情。但只要你们两个都继续这么友善地对待、尊敬对方，没什么理由你们的感情最后不能开花结果。”

Clint又皱起了眉头：“所以你的意思是说，我们喜欢对方是没有关系的，只要我们暂时不要采取什么行动？”

Phil耸了耸肩：“差不多吧。”

Clint叹了口气：“这可真糟糕。”

“如果这意味着你们的感情可能会有机会发展，这也不算糟糕啊。毕竟Natasha才十四岁。你也才十五岁。你们还很小。”

“对Romeo和Juliette来说就不算小。”Clint咧开了嘴。

“首先，我很高兴你真的从Carter小姐那里学到了东西，”Phil说，“其次，我不确定他们是最好的典范，鉴于他们最后都死了。”

Clint的笑容更灿烂了：“不要在乎这些细节。”

Phil和Clint一起笑了起来，然后他收起了他的笑容：“Clint，我不是在叫你不要再和Natasha在一起了，事实上，我觉得让你们两个花更多时间去熟悉对方、知道怎样照顾对方很重要——但是要先以朋友开始。”他动了动，现在可以直直地看进Clint的眼睛里了，“我需要你们在把你们的友谊变成其他超越友谊的感情之前先等一等。你觉得你能做到这个吗？”

Clint没有说话，很显然在思考他说的话。然后他舔了舔嘴唇。“她对我真的很重要。”他轻声说。

“我看得出来。”

“我真的很想——和她一直在一起，如果我们最后能在一起的话。”Clint继续道，等他抬头和Phil对视的时候，笑容又回到了他的脸上，“她值得我去等待。”

“很好，”Phil冲他笑了，“你也是一样。但在你承诺要和Natasha在一起之前，我还得跟你说一件事。”

“什么事？”

“如果你想要和Natsha在一起的话，我就不能正式领养你了。”

Clint瞪大了眼睛：“什么？”

“兄弟姐妹——领养的也一样——之间结婚是违法的，”Phil解释道，“我去年就已经领养了Natasha。如果我也领养了你，你们就不能在一起了。”

“该死的。”Clint抽了一口气。

“这是个很重大的决定，”Phil叹了一口气，“我不期待你能现在马上做出决定，但我想要你能明白自己的选择。”

“但是......但是如果你不领养我的话，会发生什么呢？”Clint很小声地问，“我得离开这里吗？”

“不！”Phil差不多是喊了出来，“不，绝不可能！我会成为你的合法监护人。我会在法律角度上对你负责，但不能当你的爸爸。仅此而已。”

“所以你不会是我的爸爸了？”现在Clint那双蓝绿色的眼睛开始水光闪烁了。

“哦，不，”Phil从他的椅子上站了起来，跪在Clint身边，“不是这样的，Clint。在我在医院看到你的第一眼，我就已经是你的爸爸了。你是我的儿子，这点永远不会变。我不需要用什么文件来证明这个。”他把手放在Clint的颈后，轻轻揉了揉，“以我的心为证就够了。”

“好吧，”Clint点了点头，擦了擦已经滑下脸颊的泪水，露出一个带着水汽的笑，“好吧。”

Phil站了起来，但他的手还放在Clint的脖子上：“我能给你个拥抱吗？”

“好的。”Clint说，也站了起来，让Phil把他拉进他的怀抱里。

“你永远都会是我的儿子，”Phil又重复了一遍，“不管你选择什么，我永远都不会离开你的。你永远都会是我的。”

“好的。”Clint叹了口气，把他抱得更紧了。他们就这么拥抱了一会儿。“这样可真好。”Clint嘟囔着。

“是的，真好。”Phil因为Clint的话轻笑了起来。

“我也可以这么抱Natasha吗？”Phil听得出Clint这话肯定是咧着嘴笑着说出来的，“你知道的，就像你抱我的这种完全柏拉图、家人之间的拥抱？”

“这个有待商榷。”Phil说，Clint大笑了起来。

 

 

Tony

 

Phil正坐在自己的办公室里看着窗外。现在已经是十月末了，他在房间里可以看到Natasha，Steve和Clint正在她的菜园里辛勤劳动着准备过冬。Clint抓了一把枯叶子，把它们朝Natasha扔了过去，Natasha尖叫了一声，把他绊倒作为报复，她倒是把Thor教给他们的武术技巧运用得很好。Steve正环着Natasha的腰把她从Clint身上拽下来，哪想到Clint的回报竟然是抓了一把土朝Steve扔了过去。他透过窗户都听得到他们略带些沙哑的笑声。

Phil也不由自主跟着笑了起来，他很高兴看到孩子们相处得这么愉快。他把注意力从窗外收了回来，叹了口气，继续专心地去处理农场事务了。NYPD给他的退休金相当慷慨。这个，加上他的伤病补助金，他年轻时候操作得当的一些投资，还有从领养中心获得的一笔因为他选择这些‘难以安置孩子’而得的费用，意味着钱不是问题，只要他谨慎地做预算，并且不管Pepper怎么用她那双蓝色的大眼睛看他，他都绝不妥协再去买一匹马的话。他们现在已经有八匹马了，如果算上Pepper自己那匹的话，有九匹了，她的那匹马早就入住农场了。这些应该足够了。

他现在正在处理付给他为孩子们请来的三位老师的工资。他们其中的两个是刚从当地大学教育专业毕业的应届生，Jane Foster教科学，Peggy Carter教英文、历史，并负责其他和科学不相关的学习项目。他们的第三位老师是Thor Odison，他是Jane的未婚夫。他教户外项目、环境科学和武术。Thor在挪威接受的训练，他的学位也是在那里获得的，他在那边大学的时候还参加过混合格斗队。目前为止，他和孩子们相处得都棒极了，孩子们对哪一位是他们最喜欢的老师一直决定不下来。

Phil刚刚算完Thor的实际教学课时（这个男人一直会忘了把他的格斗指导时间算进他的教学时间里），他的手机就响了起来。

他拿起手机，拇指滑到了‘接听’：“我是Coulson。”

“你不当警察已经有三年了，”电话那头响起的Nick Fury的声音一如既往的粗哑，“你要什么时候才会开始用‘你好’来接电话呢？”

Phil笑了起来：“什么事值得您屈尊降贵，Nick？”

“Melinda今天早上接到一通来自波士顿警察局的电话。她给我打了电话，所以我现在又给你打了。”

“我在波士顿谁也不认识。”

“你马上就要认识了，”Nick隐晦地说，“看到新闻了吗？”

“今天的还没看，”Phil回答，“我错过什么了吗？”

“你最近有没有关注Anthony Edward Stark的车祸事件？”

Phil皱起了眉头：“这不是那个谁的儿子吗？你知道我不怎么关注八卦杂志的。”

“如果你说的‘那个谁’是指Howard Stark的话，你说的没错，”Nick说，“Tony Stark是他聪明无比又荒唐绝顶的十六岁儿子。”

Phil在椅子上坐直了一点，开始慢慢反应过来Nick这话的意图：“他的父母最近去世了，对吧？”

“没错。”

“但是肯定有其他亲人可以照顾他，”Phil说，但是Nick没有回答，“不是吗？”

“是的，”Nick说，“他父亲的商业伙伴，一个叫做Obidiah Stane的自以为是的混蛋曾经是Tony的监护人。”

“你说‘曾经是’。”

“所以你才会是我最好的探员之一，”Phil听出了Nick声音里的笑意，“让我们这么说吧，亲爱的老Obidiah最近放弃了这项殊荣。”

Phil的心脏因为想到这个才十六岁的男孩在失去了他的父母后又马上被他的监护人抛弃而紧缩了一下。他马上回想起了Steve，想到了他的勇敢，即使他在变成孤儿后一次又一次地被他的寄养家庭抛弃。“为什么？”他控制不住问了出来，“发生了什么？”

“Tony很聪明，”Nick说，“真的非常聪明。无与伦比的聪明。他刚满十四岁的时候就从那专转给有钱的白人佬上学的私人高中毕业了，被麻省理工学院录取，表面上，他在过去的两年里都在那里上学。”

“表面上？”Phil说，“什么——”

“让我把话说完，”Nick喊道，“不管怎么说，他确实是去上学了，像个好学生那样，但在他的父母在今年早些时候去世后，他就乱套了。”

Phil已经可以想象出Nick接下来要说的话了：“然后呢？”

“然后，”Nick接过去说，“波士顿警察局在处理一个校外失控party时发现了他。他差点就因为酒精中毒死掉了，Phil。”

“我的上帝啊。”Phil倒抽了一口气。

“就是该死的我的上帝，”Nick说，“他真该庆幸警察来的刚是时候。party上的其他混蛋没有一个想到要去看看他是不是安好。”

“他差点就死了？”

“是的，”Nick说，“如果这还不够糟糕的话，媒体知道了这个消息，大肆报道说Stark集团有一个未成年酒鬼继承人，然后Obidiah就让这一切结束了。”

“结束了？”

“啊哈，他抛弃了Tony，把他交给了儿童保护机构照看，并声称Tony可以在满二十一岁，振作起来之后再去看他。事实上，Tony将会在满二十一岁的时候继承Stark集团，但在那之前，他被断绝了一切经济来源。”

“上帝啊。”

“还有呢，”Nick继续说道，“他在他的父母死后破罐子破摔，所以学业已经一团糟了，再加上他基本上没再去上过任何一节课，这意味着他——我引用原话——‘被建议劝退’。”

“这可真是够善解人意啊，”Phil干巴巴地说，“他现在在哪里？”

“他从波士顿回到纽约了，希望他在Maria Stark纪念医院能好好恢复一点理智，并且接受他现在已经不再是麻省理工的学生，不再是亿万富翁，并且，对你来说更要紧的是，不再有家人的这个事实。”

“但为什么是我呢？”Phil问，“我是说，肯定有其他人愿意照顾Tony吧？”

“Melinda想让我把你作为首选，她建议还是由你来照顾他比较好，”Nick说，“不管你信不信，他现在是‘难以安置收养人名单’榜首了。”

“一个亿万富翁受过良好教育的儿子？他为什么会‘难以安置’？”

“用一用你的推测技巧吧，”Nick说，“他是有钱人家的孩子，需要远离狗仔队和他自己那种疯狂的生活方式。而且没有很多收养家庭可以抗拒Stark这个姓氏代表的光辉。再说了，他说不准是个瘾君子、酒鬼，他的双性恋倾向及‘爸爸问题’已经在网上被讨论了好多年了。不会有太多人愿意自告奋勇的。”

Phil靠回椅子上：“我也不确定我可以应付这个，Nick。”

他听到Nick在电话那头哼了一声：“你以前可从没多看一眼这种好莱坞式的作秀。”

“是的，”Phil说，“但我现在已经有了Natasha和Clint以及Steve——特别是Steve——得考虑。”光是想到Steve眼里揉不得沙子的正直和他听到的那些关于Tony的莽撞自大凑在一起就让他的脸缩成了一团。“我不是很确定Tony可以和他们处得来。”

“他需要一个他能相信的人，Phil，”Nick说，“一个他知道在乎他并不是因为有机会染指他的财富的人。你就很符合。”

“这可真让我受宠若惊了，”Phil说，“但是Steve——”

“Phil，”Nick打断了他，“他只剩下他自己了。”

Phil闭上了眼睛：“好的。”

他可以听到Nick声音里胜利的笑：“棒极了，如果那些文件可以如期完成的话，Melinda会在星期二中午送他过去。”

“别忘了我不是一个暂时的养父，Nick，”Phil在对方挂断电话之前警告他道，“你知道我的目标是真正地领养那些你们派给我的孩子们。Tony需要知道这点。”

“Tony已经被抛弃了，”Nick说，“不管他有一个多么如雷贯耳的姓氏，他已经进入了领养系统。”

“你要确保他自己明白这点。”Phil重复了一遍。

“保重了，Cheese。”Nick说，挂断了电话。

“操。”Phil自言自语地咒骂了一声。他看向窗外，Natasha和男孩子们已经做完了园务，现在正在Phil和Clint在菜园后面的空地弄出来的射击场上。Clint正在给Steve展示怎么拿弓，而Natasha正在对着靶子射击。她的准头越来越好，马上就要接近中心了，而Steve的箭（大部分）都射在了二环上。Clint正在朝那个最远的靶子射击，结果当然是箭箭正中红心。他们在大笑，愉快地交谈着，完全不知道自己的人生马上就要变复杂了。

Phil站了起来，低声地咒骂了一句。Pepper可能还在谷仓里照顾那些马儿准备睡觉呢，所以他最好还是先找到她，把他们四个集中起来，一起告诉他们Tony要在后天来了的这个消息。最好在灾难来临前让他们有点准备。

他希望他们能够准备充分。

 

Phil正和Steve和Clint打扫马厩，他的手机响了起来。

他们已经干了好几个小时了，虽然现在已经快十一月份了，但这么长时间的劳作，再加上透过窗户射进来的阳光，让他们即使脱掉了毛衣也不觉得冷。Clint（可以预见到地）脱掉了他的上衣，他的胸膛上沾着一层薄薄的、来自马厩木地板上的灰尘。

Natasha和Pepper正在马具室清洗马鞍和缰绳。她们要在Phil和男孩们完成他们的工作后喂饱这九匹马，还要帮它们洗个澡，就Phil看来，这样的安排很不错。Pepper平常做的工作要远比她应负责的马厩打扫多得多，虽然Phil确实付了她钱；而Natasha呢，她在Clint来之前一个人干了半年多，所以她这个周末不想做这项带着味道的工作也是情有可原。

他把手套塞在了口袋里，用大拇指滑开了手机：“我是Coulson。”

“Phil，我是Melinda，”她说，“我们有麻烦了。”

“好吧。”Phil慢吞吞地说，把铲子立起来靠在了墙上。

“Tony不见了。”

Phil觉得自己整个人都僵在那里：“你这话什么意思？”

“他之前一直待在Stark纪念医院，”Melinda解释说，“他本应该明早出院，然后我就直接把他从医院送到你那里。但是我今天早上打电话到病房想问问他的情况时，他们告诉我说他已经出院了。”她停顿了一下，“我不知道他现在在哪里。”

Phil的呼吸卡在了喉间，他认识Melinda很长时间了，在他还在NYPD的时候就已经和她一起处理过一些挺严重的儿童虐待案。但他不记得曾经在她的声音里听到过接近恐惧的语气。但他现在听到了：“你觉得他会去哪？”

“我不知道，”Melinda说，“Nick让他的下属去查了，也通知了边境保护局注意他的行踪。但Stark的房子遍布全国，他不需要出境也可以消失得无影无踪，即使Obidiah已经截断了他的经济来源，但他还有他妈妈的信托基金。更别说他还有驾照。他现在可能在任何地方。”

“该死的，”Phil低咒了一句。Steve和Clint已经停下了手里的活，有点担心地看着Phil。他看上去肯定很焦躁，因为Clint已经朝门口退了好几歩了，就好像他马上就要跑出去一样。Phil抬起一支手指头制止了他。“最近的Stark产业在哪里？”Phil问道，开始用他的破案大脑来思考，“我想首先看一下方圆五十英里所有的Stark产业，他也许会跑到更远的地方，但是他才刚从医院出来，也没什么补给。鉴于他这么聪明，肯定知道我们会查询他的信用卡——”

外面传来了不可错认的汽车轮胎摩擦着地面的声音。

“等等，”Phil说，转向Steve，“你能去看看那是谁吗？”Steve点了点头，拿上他的夹克衫出去了。

Clint朝Phil走近了一点，很显然不是很确定他应该更害怕Phil的坏心情还是外面更不确切的未知。Phil朝他迈了几步，一只手臂环着Clint的肩膀。“抱歉，Melinda，”他继续对电话道，“有位不速之客。”

“没事的，”Melinda说，“我无意打扰你，但是我觉得你应该得知道这个。如果我们有了进一步的消息，我会叫Nick给你打电话的。”

在Phil挂上电话的同时，谷仓的门开了。Phil转过身去，预计着会看到Steve回来告诉他他们的客人是谁。

但那不是Steve。那里，站在谷仓门口的是一个戴着一副稀奇古怪的太阳眼镜的年轻男人。他把一件看上去十分昂贵的皮衣甩到了肩膀上，另一只手上拿着一个看上去就非常贵的行李袋。他深色的头发凌乱得颇有艺术感，身上穿着一件正宗的阿兰毛衣（*棒针毛衣），是自然的羊毛色，下面是一条设计师卡其裤。从那对大得要命的镜片下露出的面部线条，看得出拿掉那副眼镜他应该是很帅气的。他脚上穿的鞋子看上去可能得花掉Phil作为警察时的一个月工资。

“那么，我们就是在这里玩牛仔游戏的？”那男孩说，转过了身，抬头看了一下屋梁。Steve走了进来，那男孩透过眼镜上方打量了他一番，然后又看向Clint，他坏笑起来，“那么，你们谁要先来骑我？”

“Melinda，”Phil说，“我想我们找到他了。”

 

Phil站在客厅，双臂环在胸前，低头看着Tony：“请你摘掉眼镜。”

Tony正四肢摊开靠在沙发上，两只脚都放在了新的（木制）咖啡桌上，两只手臂大大张开着，这幅姿势就好像这个地方是他的。“我不能，”他说，冲着站在房间远远那头的Natasha和Pepper随意地比划了个手势，她们都快要靠近那堵隔开厨房和客厅的半墙了，“我要为女士们保持我的神秘气息。”

“我看不到你的眼睛，”Phil说，“这样会让我们接下来的对话变得更加难办。请你摘掉眼镜，”他重复了一遍，“我在好声好气地要求你。”

“那我拒绝。好声好气地。”Tony挂起了一抹明显得不得了的假笑。

“你真的想这么来吗？”Phil叹了口气，“你要因为你的眼镜这么明确立场吗？”

Phil让自己的声音尽量平和，让自己尽量镇定，但他的内心在颤抖。Tony完全出人意料地出现在这里，很显然他自己搞明白了Melinda要带他去的地方，然后自顾自地决定——以一种典型的Stark方式——自己来处理这个问题，就这么自己一个人来了。这是典型的不尊重权威的一种示威。Phil知道，如果他不能马上赢得Tony的尊重的话，Natasha，Steve——以及，特别是Clint——对他的信任就会被动摇。如果他连一个任性的青少年都搞不定的话，他怎么能保护他们呢？Phil知道自己可以用武力来恐吓Tony，但是他绝对不会这么做的。

但是在他的内心深处，Phil知道自己还没有准备好迎接Tony。他和Natasha和男孩子们处得都很好，他并不怎么习惯这样不得不反复重申他的要求。

“你知道他们怎么说的，老头子，”Tony甜腻腻地说，“得寸就会进尺。”

“那只是眼镜而已，”Clint说，他和Natasha和Pepper一起站在墙那边，“为什么你就不能把它拿下来呢？”他上半身还是没穿衣服，仍旧因为刚才在谷仓劳作而灰扑扑的，Phil看向他，他可以看到他脸上明白无误写着的担忧。Clint不喜欢冲突，很显然他已经觉得Phil不能控制场面了。

“那你为什么不自己过来把它从我脸上拿下来呢？”Tony斜着眼睛瞥了他一眼，“我是说，反正你已经半裸着了，”他坐直了一点，“除非不穿衣服在这里代表着什么？因为我完全拥护这个。”

“你真是个白痴，”Natasha冲他冷笑了一下，站到了Clint前面，“你为什么不回自己家去呢，有钱男孩？”

“我还以为这个质朴的小木屋会是我新的‘远离故乡的家’呢！难道我关于‘我的家就是你的家’理解错误了？”Tony带着些嘲弄地反问道，又有点被冒犯到了。他站了起来，“好吧，当我不受欢迎的时候我感觉得出来......”

“Tony，请坐下来。”Phil说。

Tony歪了歪脑袋：“如果我不呢？”

Phil压下了自己的怒气，他知道如果自己发脾气的话，那就正中这个男孩的下怀了。他张开嘴巴准备回答——

但Steve先行动了。“不准再跟Phil顶嘴了！”他指着Tony说，“他比你强十倍还不止！”

Tony慢吞吞地绕过了咖啡桌，在Steve的面前站定了：“用什么货币计量？因为最近加币涨了不少——”

“你以为自己很了不起，”Steve冲他喊道，“有钱人的孩子，穿着华丽的衣服，开着奢侈的跑车。没了这些，你又是什么？”

“花花公子，拥有信托基金的天才，”Tony马上反击道，“那辆奢侈的跑车是奥迪 R8 Spyder，我在家玩玩的。”

“我才懒得关心你开的是什么车，”Steve说，朝Tony又迈进了几步，“我也不关心你。你应该照Natasha说的 ，回自己家去。”

“Steve！”Phil的声音带着警告。

“至少我有一个家，”Tony有些邪恶地笑了起来，“你吃了太多的麦片，所以妈咪把你踢出来了？”

Steve的脸变得通红：“你别把我妈妈拽进来。”

“Tony！”Phil喊道，他简直吃了一惊。但是Tony和Steve谁也没看他。

“哦，所以这是你的痛脚？”Tony嘟起下嘴唇，“大男孩要哭了吗？”他用一只手推了一把Steve的胸口。

Steve抓起了Tony的上衣领。

Phil朝他们走去，但Tony已经用了什么自卫术挣脱了Steve的束缚，用力给了Steve的胸口一下，用力到后者向后踉跄了一步。但他很快站稳了，反推了Tony一把，让他也晃悠悠地往后退去。

Tony很快就站稳了，开始反击。Steve没料到他会挥拳，被他打得差点摔倒。然后这场打斗就开始了。Steve朝Tony冲过去，狠狠地打中了他，把他一下子推倒到房间中间那么远。

“停下来！”Phil喊道。他快速朝两个男孩中间跑去，但他离得太远了。Natasha离得近。她像一道红色的闪电一样越过她。她发出一声恶狠狠的叫声冲Tony冲了过去，她一扫腿，把他们两个都弄倒在地上，差点就要撞到沙发靠背了。最后她坐在了他的身上，用两条腿把Tony的双臂固定在地上，双手拽住了他的衣领。

“通常情况下，女孩得先买杯酒给我才能这么做，”Tony喘着气，“但就你的情况而言，红头发，我就为你破例了。”

“Steve是我的！”Natasha冲他吼道，“你怎么敢伤害他！”

“他没有伤到我，”Steve说，他走到了Natasha的身后，“你打得比他打得要重多了。”

“如果他再开Tash玩笑的话，我也要揍他了。”Clint喊道，他没有跑走，这可真算是小进步了。

“够了！”Phil叫道，很庆幸这一回他们真的都停了下来。他真不敢相信事情是怎么这么一下子就失控的，也不敢相信他竟然花了这么久才让他们听他的。自从——好吧，自从他站在Loki枪下错误的方向之后他就没再感觉过这么无助了。那是一种他期望永远不要再次体验的感觉。“Natasha，让Tony起来。Steve，Clint，后退。这不是我期望你们处理冲突的办法。”

“他侮辱了你。”Steve瞪了Tony一眼，后者正在慢吞吞地起身，又重新倒回到沙发上。

“我可以应付。”Phil说。

“但是——”Steve开口道。

“Tony的嘴巴是他身上最大的问题，”Phil说，“我可以对付他。”

“那可不是我身上最大的东西，”Tony说着瞥了一眼Clint，“喂，既然你还是半裸着的——”

Clint往后退了一步。“我觉得我要去给马洗澡了。”他跑掉了。

“你真该庆幸我没有干掉你。”Natasha冲他叫道，转过身，“来吧，Pepper，”她对另一个一直保持沉默的女孩说道，“我们去把那些马鞍洗完吧。”

“他真的是Tony Stark吗？”Pepper在她们朝外面走去的时候低声自言自语道，“我不知道他原来这么糟糕！”

“哦，这可真伤人！”Tony拍了下他的胸口，“我受伤了！”

“你会比受伤更糟糕——”

“Steve！”Phil警告地喊道，“到楼上去！”

“好吧。”Steve嘟囔着，恶狠狠地瞪了Tony一眼就怒气冲冲地走了。

“那可真是一条听话的宠物狗啊，”Tony带着虚伪的羡慕说，把双脚再次放到了咖啡桌上，“你觉得我也可以搞一条吗？也许棕色的.......”

“闭。嘴。”Phil居高临下地看着他，“你来到了我家，不请自来，然后惹怒了住在这的每个人。包括我。在我把你踢出去之前，这是你应得的，给我一个我不这么做的理由。”

“我来告诉你吧，”Tony说着站了起来，“我来让你容易些。”他从沙发背上抓起了自己的外套，把行李袋从地板上捡了起来，Phil都还没来得及眨眼他就已经出了门。

“该死的！”Phil低咒道，意识到自己搞砸了。他套上了自己的外套，跟着他一起到了外面。

他打开门，正准备叫住Tony，然后就一下子闭上了嘴巴。

Pepper在外面，她正在打量Tony的车，Tony在打量她。

“这是R8 GT Spyder。”Tony洋洋自得地说着把他的行李袋放在了过道上。

“你说过了，”Pepper漫不经心地回答他，透过窗户去看操作板，“说实话，我还以为能看到更炫酷的。”

Tony眨了眨眼睛：“炫酷？炫酷！我来让你知道这辆车就是由炫酷组成的！这就像是汽车里的Barry Allen（*闪电侠）！这车——”

“——对跑车来说有点太实用了，你不觉得吗？”Pepper说着转向他，“我是说，《名车志》倒是很喜欢它，但是杂志上说这车的方向盘像和开车的人有‘心电感应’，但是这听上去有点太温顺了。”

Phil可以看得出Tony对Pepper的话感到吃惊：“你看《名车志》？”

“是啊，”她随意地答道，“要不然我怎么能知道最新的汽车潮流呢？”

“当然了，要不然怎么能呢，”Tony嘟囔着绕过她，靠在了车上，阻断了她打量车内饰的视线。他拿出了钥匙，把它在手间转动着，“但就这辆车来说，怎么夸它都不为过，”他挑了挑眉毛，“想去兜个风吗？”

“我不能去，”Pepper叹了口气，“我还有活得干。”

Tony扮了个鬼脸：“别干就好了。”

“不行，”Pepper摇了摇头，“Phil付了钱给我。再说了，如果我不干活的话，那些马儿可不会自己就饱了。”

“它们会没事的，”Tony诱哄着她，“来试试吧，你会喜欢的。”

Pepper笑了：“我也喜欢履行我的责任。”

“听上去真无聊。”Tony说。

“对你这种人来说，也许是的。”Pepper说。

“‘对我这种人’？”Tony重复了一遍，“这话什么意思？”

“哦，你知道的，”Pepper说，“花花公子，拥有信托基金的天才？我相信这种人肯定有很多比履行责任更好的事要做。”

Phil因为Pepper的话皱起了眉头。他以前从没听过她讲这么尖刻的话，更别说是对他的孩子们了。但是Pepper今年已经十六岁了，她很成熟，也很聪明。于是他就这么靠着门，想看看她想干什么。

“也许我只是想选择自己的责任而已！”Tony眯起眼睛，“相信我，当你像我一样总是被别人指手画脚——”

“哦，我相信你的生活异常艰辛，有那么多为你效力的人。更别提让你的生活正常的Stark科技，还有那么多钱！”她嘲讽地带着同情摇了摇头，“真是太艰辛。”

他双臂抱在胸前：“你对我一无所知。”

“是吗？”Pepper说，“让我们来看看。”她开始掰着手指头，“十三岁的时候创造出了他的第一个人工智能，十四岁高中毕业，被麻省理工录取，在那里的第一个学期就写出了scruffy反逻辑（*人工智能的某种逻辑方法）系统论文，随后研发出了如果能投入应用则可能为整个城市供电的方舟反应堆技术。虽然被从麻省理工踢出来确实有点可惜。你将在年满二十一岁的时候继承Stark工业，但在那之前你只能靠Maria Stark留给你的信托基金生活。你的个人资产大概在250亿美金上下，其中四分之一来自基于你的人工智能发明的收益——”

“你要么是我的狂热粉丝，要么就是一个变态的跟踪狂，”Tony说，“你为什么知道我这么多事？”

“我研究过美国所有大公司的CEO，”Pepper马上回道，“Aldrich Killian，Justin Hammer，Norman Osborne......我梦想着能有一天拥有自己的跨国公司。从最优秀的人身上学习才是明智的。”

Tony扮了个鬼脸：“你觉得Aldrich Killian是最优秀的？还有Justin Hammer？他们都是混蛋！”

“也许吧，”Pepper耸了耸肩，“但是至少他们现在并不怕刻苦工作，不是吗？”

“Ouch，”Tony整张脸都缩了起来，他捧住了自己的心口，“这可......真令人受伤。”

“真相总是会令人受伤的。”Pepper说。

“但这不是真的，”Tony抗议道，“我可不怕刻苦工作！”

“是吗？”她挑起一边金红色的眉毛。

“我不怕！”

“我注意到你带着你的行李袋，”Pepper继续说道，“也就是说你打算离开。我猜这是因为待在这里看上去好像会有很多麻烦。你知道的，比如工作什么的。”

“我想离开是因为Phil和他那群快乐的孤儿小团体烂透了，”Tony说，“我不知道你有没有注意到，我才刚到了半个小时不到，就被他们中的两个揍了！两个！通常情况下，至少一个小时过去才会有人气得想跳到我身上......”

“我注意到是你先表现的像个混蛋的，”Pepper说，“但我想也许对人友善对你来说也太难了吧？”

“我可以很友善！”Tony再次抗议道，“我就是由友善组成的！友善就是我的中间名！”

“你的中间名是Edward，”Pepper说，“再说了，如果你对我也那么粗鲁的话，我也会揍你的。”

“我只会在形势所逼下粗鲁——”Tony说。

Pepper翻了个白眼。“随便你用什么借口吧，Tony，”她说，“事实是对你来说，逃走要比待在这里坚持到底容易得多。”

“我可以坚持到底的。”Tony反驳道。

“农场的工作很辛苦，”Pepper说，“Phil定的规定很公平。但是遵守规定很难。跟三个会在你犯混蛋的时候指出来的孩子一起生活也很难。”她耸了耸一边肩膀，“我不是很确定你可以承受这些。”

“我可以承受，”Tony说，“怎么，你不认为我可以承受这些？我生下来就是来承受的！”

“我确实不太确定，”Pepper说，“好了，恕我失陪，我还有活要干。”

“等等！”Tony伸出一只手按在了她的肩膀上，“等一下。”

她转过身：“怎么了？”

“就算——就算我想留下来，”Tony的声音低了下去，Phil得很用力才听得清，“我觉得其他‘脱线家族*’已经表示得很清楚我并不受欢迎了。”

“我觉得是你自己花足了工夫确保他们有这种感觉的。”Pepper说。

“好吧，我猜我的工夫没白花，”Tony拨了拨自己的头发，“那么，雅典娜，对于这个，你有什么智慧建议吗？”

“友善点，”Pepper说，“我看过YouTube上的视频，当你想的时候，你可以很有魅力。只要散发你的魅力就好了。”

Tony咧开嘴笑了：“我当然可以很有魅力！魅力是我的中间名！”

“Edward才是你的中间名。”

“不是的，我的中间名绝对是‘魅力’。Anthony·魅力·Edward Stark。”他笑着说。

“好吧，Anthony·魅力·Edward Stark，”Pepper嘟起上嘴唇，“你要留下来吗？”

Tony夸张地看了看周围：“好吧，天色已经很晚了，要再开回纽约去起码要两个小时。而且如果我现在就走了，也许你就永远没机会坐我的车去兜风了，那对你来说可是一个巨大的悲剧。所以，不走了？”

“很好，”Pepper说，“那么快去告诉Phil你要留下来了。”

Tony转向Phil，显然他一直都知道Phil的存在：“我要留下来！”

“我很高兴。”Phil说。

“去把你的行李放到你的房间里，”Pepper吩咐他道，“然后你可以来和我汇合。”

“然后我们去兜风？”Tony开心地问道。

“然后你可以帮我一起喂马，”Pepper说，“我会和Natasha一起待在谷仓。你可以到那里去找我，然后向她道歉。”说完她就准备出发了，在走之前她对上了Phil的视线。他感激地向她点了点头。“不客气。”她无声对他说，消失在谷仓里。

Tony拎起他的行李袋，转身向屋里走去。

“那个女孩可真棒，”Tony在经过Phil身边他进门的时候说道，“我也想要一个。”

“那个女孩叫Pepper Potts。”Phil跟着Tony一起进到了房子里。

“哦，那个女孩将会成为Stark工业未来的CEO，要是我有权利决定的话。而我确实有这个权利，因为，那是Stark集团嘛。”Tony说着把行李袋放在了地上，在沙发上坐了下来。他看了一眼咖啡桌，“所以我的眼镜原来在这里。”

“我很高兴你决定留下来。”Phil说。

“是啊，好吧，Pepper相当有说服力，”Tony说，“而且她还很漂亮。反正我不是为你留下来的。”

“我懂，”Phil说，“你现在留下来的原因是什么并不重要，在这里，重要的是你会不会继续和其他孩子打架。每个人在这里都应该感觉到安全。包括你。如果你再用任何方式嘲弄、侮辱、取笑或是伤害他们的话，你将会被处罚。这就是规则。明白了吗？”

“Ooh，”Tony夸张地说，“被处罚！我会被要求脱光裤子吗，还是说这里是按‘英国住宿学校’那样管理的？”

Phil笑了起来：“这是不一样的，程度更轻一点的处罚。举个例子，你有手机吗？”

“有啊，”Tony说，“是Starkphone。”他从外套口袋里摸出了自己的手机，“怎么了？”

Phil拿过了他的手机：“当你违反规定后，你就失去了这个权利。在你赢回去之前，这个就先由我保管了。”

“什么？”Tony哀嚎了一声，跳了一步想把它拿回来。Phil轻轻松松地躲过了他的尝试。Tony摆出一副桀骜不驯的表情，然后很快就变的闷闷不乐起来，“这就是Pepper提到的‘公平的规定’之一吗？”他双手在半空中打着引号。

“没错。”

“好吧，拿破仑。我要怎么做才能把它拿回来？”

“一整个星期不要惹Steve和Natasha给你的脸上来上一拳，然后我们再来说这个。”Phil指了指楼梯，“现在嘛，为什么你不上楼去放下你的行李收拾收拾呢？”

“Pepper想让我和她一起照顾马。”

“那你就不应该让她久等。”

Tony听话地拿起他的行李袋和外套，朝楼梯走去。

“别忘了你的眼镜。”Phil提醒他道。

“哦，没错，”Tony用另一只手把它从咖啡桌上拿了起来，“呃，那么，”他说，全神贯注地盯着手上的眼镜，“那么，呃，你对我借住在这里没意见？”

“这是你的家，Tony，”Phil温柔地说，“没有人可以赶你出去。我向你保证。”

“好吧，当然，”Tony点了点头，没对上Phil的眼睛，“那么，我上楼了。”他上了楼梯。

“你的房间在右手边的第二个，”Phil喊道，“就在Steve房间的对面。”

“棒极了！”Tony也回喊道，“这真是太好了。”

Phil闭上了眼睛。

 

“谢谢你们能来这一趟。”Phil说着递给Nick一罐啤酒，隔着咖啡桌在他对面坐了下来。

“谢谢你邀请我们来，”Melinda说着小口喝了口她的啤酒，“你知道我们很喜欢来看你的。”

“那是你，”Nick哼了一声，“我希望这个混蛋在曼哈顿买一栋豪宅，也省了我们开车的时间。”

Phil笑了起来：“下次我会带着孩子们去看你们的，我保证。”

“没事的，”Melinda瞥了Nick一眼，“Nick不是这个意思。他喜欢来这里。”

“我就是这个意思，”Nick纠正她道，“但我也不希望那三个男孩靠近我整洁漂亮的房子。但是你可以带Natasha来，随时欢迎。”

“你的圣诞节过得怎么样？”Melinda问道，“我注意到你的圣诞树还没拆下来。”

现在已经是一月的第二个周末了，但是他们的客厅还被圣诞装饰装点着。“很棒，”Phil说，“孩子们看上去过得很愉快，他们也很喜欢给他们的礼物。顺便说一句，他们说了‘谢谢’。Clint承诺他会为你们烤点什么，为了感谢你们送他的厨具。我相信Steve也会画点什么送给你们的。”

“我们收到了他们的祝福邮件，”Melinda说，“他们可真贴心。”

“他们都是贴心的孩子，”Phil微笑着说道，“我很幸运。”

Nick看了一圈客厅，他那只好的眼睛把一切都尽收眼底：“话说回来，他们去哪了？他们肯定不在这里。这里太安静。”

“他们确实不在，”Phil肯定了他的猜测，“Thor和Jane带他们去镇上滑冰了。不过他们会回来和我们一起吃晚餐的。”

“哦，谢天谢地，”Nick说，“我还担心我们会有一餐安静的、没有孩子的晚餐呢。”

Melinda用手肘打了他一下：“闭嘴。”

Phil拿出手机：“Pepper给我发了他们滑冰的照片，如果你们想看看的话。”

Nick拿过手机，举起来好让Melinda也能看到。那是一张Natasha和Pepper的自拍，Tony在她们后面做着鬼脸；一张Clint只穿着一件毛衣，围着一条围巾，带着一副手套转着圈滑冰的照片；一张Thor和Jane拉着手接吻的照片，甚至还有一段Steve试图保持平衡，结果摔了个屁股着地的短视频。

“真可爱，”Melinda笑了起来，“Clint还是和他的衣服过不去，对吧？”

“是啊，”Phil表示同意，“如果哪天我能让他好好地穿着上衣，那肯定是个好日子。”

Nick大笑了起来：“Steve看起来倒像个运动员，但他动起来就像个呆瓜。”

Melinda转头看他：“Nick！”

“他说的没错，”Phil似笑非笑道，“因为身体原因，他的童年几乎都是一个人待在家里的，等他的身体好起来后，他妈妈又去世了。他没多少时间运动。”

“至少他现在有机会出门和其他孩子一起玩了，”Nick看着Phil道，“他们怎么样？你知道的，和其他人相处的情况？”

“是啊，”Melinda也身体前倾问道，“我知道你叫我们今天早点来不是毫无目的的，特别是你明知道孩子们今天不在家。”

Phil叹了口气。“我确实有事想跟你们两个说，”他说，“想问问你们的意见。”

“快说，”Nick喝了一口啤酒，“我们没做过父母，但是Melinda确实非常理解那些小混蛋们。”

Melinda翻了个白眼：“请再次提醒我一下我当初为什么要嫁给你。”

“因为我权威的气质。”

Phil笑了起来，然后又叹了口气：“是Steve。”

Nick向后靠过去：“我......有点吃惊。我还以为会是Tony的问题。”

Phil点了点头：“没错，Tony也没那么容易搞定，但他不是问题。”

“发生了什么？”Melinda问道。

“还记得我告诉过你们的，关于去年九月的时候，Natasha和Steve打了一架的事吗？”

“记得，”Nick点了点头，笑了起来，“那女孩把他放倒了。该死的，我真希望等她长大后会想去当警察！”

“等我死了再说吧，”Phil嘟囔道，“但即使那已经是很久以前的事了，那场架至今还影响着他。”

“怎么说？”Melinda问道。

“我猜，简单来说，Steve看起来很孤单。Clint和Natasha很要好，Tony和Pepper的关系也越来越好了。Natasha显然觉得Steve是属于她的。Clint和Tony处得很好，因为Clint和所有人都处得很好，但是Steve......Steve实际上还没有和任何一个人建立起更深的联系。”

“他们会和他打架吗？”Melinda问道。

“没有，”Phil否决道，“他也和其他人一起玩，一起开玩笑，和其他人的合作交流都没问题。他甚至对Tony都表现得很热心，虽然他们彼此的第一次见面不怎么友好。但他在这里没有一个最好的朋友。我想他是因为这个原因才看起来很孤单。”

“我有个办法也许可以帮到Steve，但也有可能让情况恶化。”

Nick看了她一眼：“我还以为你还要再等等才会提起这那个。”

“你是说提到他，”Melinda纠正他道，“是的，我本来是这么想的，但这可能会是解决Phil问题的好办法。”

“Phil就在这里，”Phil说，“你们在说谁？你们的办法是什么？”

“有一个男孩吸引了我的注意力，”Melinda说，“他现在仍和他的寄养家庭在一起，但是他们处得不好，一旦他们申请了转调他，他就绝对符会登上‘难以安置’的名单了。”

Phil皱起了眉头：“那你为什么会觉得他可以帮助解决问题呢？”

Melinda和Nick对视了一眼。

“请别再用你们的‘超级间谍’语言交流了，谢谢，”Phil说，“我知道你们是老夫老妻，所以有了心电感应，但如果你们能把你们脑子里的想法大声讲出来我会很感激的。”

“这个孩子今年十六岁，父母双亡，他六岁起就一直在这个领养系统里了，”Melinda说，“这十年来他一直在‘难以安置’的名单里居高不下。”

“为什么？”Phil觉得简直难以想象，“一个六岁的孩子做了什么会让他‘难以安置’，还连续十年？”

“不是他做了什么，是他不做什么，”Nick说，“说话，他不说话。”

Phil眨了眨眼睛：“你是说，完全不说话？”

“一句话也不说，”Melinda说，“自从他的父母去世后他就没再开口讲过任何一句话了。”

“是因为他受伤了吗？”Phil问道。

“是的，”Melinda说，“他在那场夺去他父母生命的事故里失去了左手臂。但他没有受其他的伤，没有其他可以解释现在情况的伤害。”

“他不说话是源于心理原因。”Nick补充道。

“医学名词是精神缄默症，”Melinda继续，“但通常情况下，这种症状不会持续这么久，也不会这么严重。但他十年都没再说一句话了。”

“哇哦，”Phil倒抽一口气，看向Melinda，“那我猜你的意思是希望我能领养他？”

Melinda点了点头：“我们是这么希望的。”

“你为什么会觉得我领养这样一个有着严重精神问题的孩子可以帮助Steve变得不再孤单呢？”Phil问道，“我看不出——”

“这个男孩将会需要很多帮助，”Nick打断了他，“Melinda只是跟你说了个大概。简单地说，如果你领养了他，每个人都需要一起来帮助他。他绝对会需要一个朋友，也许Steve会挺身而出。”

Phil往后靠去。“这是个很大的决定，”他说，“我需要好好想想，才能向你们做出承诺。”

“我理解，”Melinda说，把一份文件夹放在桌上滑给了Phil，“这是他的档案复印件。”

Phil眯着眼睛看她：“大部分人不会在社交拜访的时候带着工作文件。”

“大部分人的工作不是一天二十四小时，一星期七天连轴转的，”Melinda说，“再说了，我想跟你说他有一段时间了。”

“好吧，我很高兴我给了你开口的机会。”Phil干巴巴地说，

“就先看看吧，”Melinda翻了个白眼，“像往常一样，欢迎给我打电话问任何问题。也许我们过几个星期可以再讨论讨论？”

“这听上去还不错，”Phil翻开了那个文件夹，“这可真厚啊。”

“这个男孩经历过很多事。”Nick说。

“呃，”Phil看着第一页，抬起头看向Melinda，“他叫什么名字？”

“James，”Melinda说，“James Barnes。”

 

END

 

*脱线家族 Brady Bunch：70年代美国的一部家庭情景喜剧

 

END


End file.
